Love Bites, So Do I
by Andrial
Summary: Crocodile lust story. Grayson. A Asha, is an information broker. Working only for the highest price. When an oppurtunity for revenge for an old pain resurfaces, she can't refuse the offer. Using whatever means necessary she will destory her enemies. Lust/Humor/a little angst/and the right amount of "it feels so good to be so bad".
1. First Piece to Fall

**Okay, new version of "Love Bites, So Do I". I'm taking a new approach, had to rewrite my planning page to fit in Nico Robin and some other things.  
I hope this satifies. I really want to try and write what has been bouncing in my head for a long time now.  
Anyway, this entire story is about Ash's plans for revenge. and Oda's oh-so handsome Crocodile is caught in the middle. **

**Please tell me what you guys think, what should I change? Fix, hate, love? I have no problem going back and rewritting if I have too :) This story is so worth it to me. THANK YOU! AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Click. Click. Click. Grayson A. Asha, or as she preferred to be called, Ash, was positively glowing in her new shiny hooker boots.

The Marines that were passing stopped and did a double take at the woman who strutted through them. Her leather clad ass was swinging provocatively to the smooth skin of her back that was barely covered showing the edges of a twisting tattoo. The woman looked over her shoulder with a sirens smile and winked as she lifted a giant bottle of rum to her lips and chugged half the bottle on the spot. "Ahhh," She laughed as pink flush spread on her cheeks from the booze and continued to strut her way down the hallway.

A large man appeared behind the star struck men. "Look away boys. That woman is a man eater. Get back to work." The men jumped, the hearts leaving their eyes as they met the gaze of Captain Smoker.

"Y-yes Sir," the men stuttered.

* * *

A large man with bushy white eyebrows was sitting behind a large wooden desk. However he wasn't facing the desk or the mountain of paperwork on it. He was staring out his ceiling to floor window, watching the sea.

The door to his office opened. No knock. The man rubbed the bridge of his nose, already irritated, as he swiveled his chair to face the woman that had come into his private office.

Ash sneered, "Hello Pops, I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long." She strutted over to his desk and sat on the edge so he had a great view of her long legs and the curve of her ample ass.

Kong's eyebrow twitched and he looked directly into this heartless woman's black eyes. "I have a mission for you."

Ash pouted, "That's all?" She leaned forward to flash the top half of her breasts.

Kong's face flushed, "Would you get off my desk, you damn harpy!" He pulled a pack of paper work she had sat on and pulled it out from under her, causing her to lose her balance and she fell on her side.

"Ouch! Hey, Pops, that wasn't nice. Ash was clutching the almost empty bottle of rum, saving it from the fall. "You almost hurt my booze." She glared darkly before taking a large swing.

Kong cleared his throat as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "Like, I said, I have a mission for you." He shifted through some papers on his desk as the woman hopped to her feet and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

She crossed her long legs to show off her shiny new black boots. Kong didn't bother to look making her pout her lips further. "Pops, you're no fun!" Ash whined. She put the lip of the bottle to her mouth and drank the rest of the heavenly liquid. "So what's it now, huh?" She wiggled the empty bottle at her employer and hiccupped, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "Finding out who wants to kill a King?" She stood from the chair to twirl and skip around the Spartan room. "Or is it finding the name of a princesses mysterious lover, so he can be executed by her betrothed," She sang and stopped with her arms out waiting for her mission.

The Government Commander-in-Chief twitched, "Miss Grayson, would you sit down and stay still!" His face was red as he ordered her around.

"Awe," Ash whined as she sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I prefer you too call me by my first name love," She winked playfully.

The woman laughed as Kong closed his eyes as to try not to explode. She could have sworn that if his hair didn't stick up on its own, she'd probably be the cause of it now. She giggled. "Miss Grayson, your mission is of critical importants." Ash rolled her eyes and started to pick at her nails.

"Oh do tell me more," she asked mockingly.

* * *

A haze of smoke had built up in front of the Commander-in-Chief's office, causing one of the guards to cough. A long and large man with a long fur coat was leaning on the wall in the middle of the haze. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed, and a cigar between his teeth. Crocodile, one of the Seven War Lords, was positively seething. He had been waiting here for over fifteen minutes, after waiting six long days for that old fart Kong to accept his request to be assigned to the Island of Alabasta. "Che…" he growled as his hard flint eyes opened and glared at the door, causing one of the guards to flinch. Dogs, they were all dogs, pathetic.

Finally, a loud buzz filled the corridor. The guard on the right nodded his head and opened the door to let the feared War Lord through. Crocodile sneered at the young man as he passed, and quickly focused on the man in front of him. He walked around the chair and sat down, ready to feel triumph in his hands.

"Have you read my proposal…Sir?" Crocodile gritted his teeth at the term. He would much rather call me pawn, or better yet obstacle. He knew the bastard had probably read his request for Alabasta a 100 times over.

The Commander-in-Chief linked his fingers together and leaned forward. "Yes I have. After much thought, I've decided to accept your proposal." Crocodile began to grin, "But," The Commander-in-Chief raised his hand stopping Crocodile. The War Lord's eye's narrowed, "In the condition that you write monthly reports on the condition of your assigned country."

Crocodile's eyes narrowed. He nodded. It was an easy thing to accepting, just a small letter amongst many others.

Kong's eyes narrowed at the War Lord before him. He didn't like him. Didn't trust him, and couldn't prove that he was up to no good. Which was the ball twister, wasn't it? That's why he had Miss Grayson though.

The Commander-in-Chief forced down his snarl at the War Lord's smug grin. "Now, we have to set your preparations' for your voyage." Kong shifted some more papers, causing a tower of the evil things to wobble threateningly.

* * *

Ash hit the glass case full of food in front of her in frustration. "Come on, old man. Give me some of your booze!"

The old Chef twitched and glared at the terror of a woman on the other side of his counter. "No," he pointed the knife he was using to cut some carrots at her. "The last time I gave you some Rum you melted the cafeteria tables together to make your own dance floor!" His ears had turned red from the angry memory.

The lush of a woman rolled her eyes, "It was an accident old man," the Chef scoffed. "Okay, maybe it wasn't but I said I was sorry 500 times already." Ash pouted and tried to give him puppy eyes.

He laughed bitterly, "and you still don't look sorry while saying sorry."

"Che…that's why I'm sorry," she said this with a hopeful tone.

The Chef ignored her and finished chopping the carrots.

"Come on old man, I'll make it worth your while," Ash struck a sexy pose and winked. The old man didn't even look at her.

"So now you're resorting to bothering the cook, you really got nothing better to do huh?"

Ash turned to see a large man with white hair. "Oh hi Smoker," She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Normally she would have flirted with any man like Smoker, but there was a problem, he was Smoker. He never even gave her the slightest hint that he was attracted to her. Normally even if a man said no they always gave off other signs of interest. The body never lied, and neither did his. He was most definitely not attracted to her.

"You remember what happened last time you got too drunk in the cafeteria," He let out a cloud of smoke.

Ash rolled her eyes, "Yeah I do, kind of hard to forget with everyone reminding me." She yelled the last part over her shoulder at the old Chef.

Smoker grinned, "I also remember having to lock you in the sea prism jail cell, until you slept it off."

"Sue me," she muttered angrily.

The White Hunter snickered, "Don't you have money to buy from him? Or is it just his morals for his kitchen?"

Ash pouted as the old Chef answered, "Morals!"

"So why do you want more alcohol?" Smoker asked while trying to fight a smile.

She shrugged and gave a playful smile toward the large man, "I got a good job and I want to celebrate." Ash batted her large eyes and blinked innocently up at the large man.

The man's brow furrowed, "Sound's interesting, may I ask what?"

Ash looked around the empty room suspiciously. Then leaned in toward Smoker conspiratorially, "I've been assigned to watch a War Lord!" She leaned away with a huge grin and jumped up and down in one spot. "So I actually really need it, because I'm going to go and tell my sister. And I really want to go celebrate!" She then gave Smoker big puppy eyes.

"Just to celebrate," He lifted an eyebrow. "That doesn't give me much of a reason to give you alcohol."

Ashe wiggled, "Pleeeeassee!" She whined.

He leaned away from her, "What do you think I can do?" She clapped her hands together in a pleading way and kept her eyes large. "You want me to buy it for you, 'cause the old man won't. Is that it?"

Her eyes popped with glee, "You're so smart, Smokey!"

Smoker reached into his jacket and pulled out a roll of berries, "You owe me." He muttered and turned toward the kitchen. "Hey, I want your best bottle of," he looked at Ash and she mouthed Scotch, "Scotch, and make it two bottles."

The old man glared between the two as he walked to the back and got the bottles. Smoker paid; grabbed the bottles, gave them to Ash in front of the old man, and took the berries she handed to him to make up for what he lost. The old Chef huffed and stomped into the back of the kitchen.

* * *

Crocodile was sitting at his desk in his personal room. He may dislike the location, but he enjoyed the decadence of his room here at the festering sore of the Marines. He had the finest silk sheets on his bed, the best wood for his tables; the colors were red, purples, and deep royal blues. He finished his report to Miss All Sunday, and grabbed a black wax stick to burn. The wax dripped on the lip of the letter and when there was enough he let the wax dry. He was always careful not to leave any evidence that could be directly linked to him. Once done, he stood up and walked to a beautiful painting he had of a ship sailing in a storm where a beam of light broke through the clouds to guide the ship. He admired the painting for a moment then shifted it to the side to reveal a vault. Twisting the knob he opened it and placed the letter inside until he would leave. Once he left he would send the letter via lizard runners.

The War Lord went back to his chair and leaned back after taking a long pull on his cigar. He had to plan for every occasion. So, if he were Kong, what would he do?

He studied his golden alloy claw. He twisted the hook watching as the light gleamed around its curves.

If he were Kong, he would have someone watching him. He just had to find out whom.

* * *

That Night On an Island in the Grand Line

Ash looked around her to be sure no one was following her. Never trusting just her eyes, she threw out all her other senses. No one was around. All the villagers were sleeping in their cozy beds. Completely unaware that a predator lurked just outside their doors, a smile touched her lips at the thought.

Quickly, and silently she ghosted through and alley way until she reached what looked like a rundown apartment complex. Rumors had spread that the building was haunted, rumors that she herself had superciliously birthed and raised.

Pulling a key out of her tank top, she spirited away inside and climbed the stairs two at a time. Once at the top she walked down six doors to the right, turn, three doors down. She opened the fourth door on the right.

"Hello, little sister," a smooth voice greeted along with blinding light.

Ash blinked away the light till her eyes adjusted and out of instinct, doubled checked to make sure the windows were covered.

A tall woman with black blue hair, stunning blue green eyes, and sharp aristocratic features stood before her with a teasing smile on her lips.

Ash smiled and strutted to sit down at a small table under the covered window. She reached into the satchel at her side and pulled out two bottles of Scotch. "I got a job today." She watched as Robin walked to the chair opposite her and sat down also. Ash slid one bottle to her friend as she cracked open her own and drank the heavenly liquid. "Yeah, it was the Marines who gave it to me," Robin made a face. "But you're not going to believe who the target is!" The fair haired woman leaned into the table, her black eyes glittering with mischief. Robin made a silent "O" face and then continued to smile, indulging her younger friend. "It's your employer."

Robin's eyes widened, stopping the bottle that was half way to her lips. "Asha, I know why you would want to accept a job that would include him, but you can't."Robin placed the bottle back down, untouched. Ash frowned at the use of her name and her friend's disapproval. She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Robin raising her hand. "How do you even plan on getting close to that man?" Her eyes narrowed sharply at the still glittering black orbs across from her. "I will not be your bridge to that. I made an agreement, ah"- she raised her hand again to stop Ash from interrupting her. The younger woman pouted. "I made a deal with him, and I'm not going to break it." Robin sat back in her chair as she absorbed her friend's scowl. "We've been able to live in relative comfort and peace since I agreed to his terms a year ago. I don't want to return to that life yet."

Ash watched as Robin's eyes started to fade past her as if she were seeing into a picture past her. The look made her seem older and tired.

Ash looked down at the table and started to scratch into the wood. "I get that, I do. You and I haven't had easy childhoods. We've been hunted, and even though my job as an information broker has changed that slightly for me." She watched as her nail dug a small crater into the wood, deeper and deeper. "This is my chance at revenge," the crater grew into a hole. "Everyone will get what they deserve, the Marines, everyone."

The older woman across from Ash studied her friend's harsh features. Her face had contorted in a rage that Robin knew she wouldn't acknowledge if she pointed it out to her. Robin's eyes refocused on the hole Ash was making. Ash was seeing her targets, her victims, piled in that hole. Robin, on the other hand, saw her sister.

* * *

A few hours later on a ship set to Alabasta

Crocodile hung up the receiver for his personal transponder snail. He leaned back in his chair, enjoying the way the sea made the ship he was on sway. It had been years since he had been on a ship. His eyes wondered back to the snail.

It had been relatively easy to find out who was assigned to watching him. Kong had chosen wisely. He had heard her name before, she was the best in her field, but all people could be bought. Power had many names. Money was only one of them.

He rocked his swivel chair back in forth as he sucked on his specially made Baroque Work's cigar. He smiled as smoke lifted from his lips. It had been even easier, however, to reach said woman. She was living with his Miss AllSunday.

His grin widened as he recalled the shock in Miss AllSunday's voice when he had called for Miss Grayson. Silly woman should have known he would know about her long time roommate. He made it his business to know everything about his employees.

The smug grin he wore dropped a few inches as he thought of the other voice on the line. It had been slightly deeper, in a way that only a woman's voice could be. It was husky, almost rough, as if she didn't talk very much. Or maybe that was just how her voice sounded. Either way, striking a deal had been easy, expensive, but easy. The cigar in his mouth rolled to the other side. He couldn't believe how much those Marine's were paying her. It didn't matter however, he could afford her. Buying her would ensure his safety, though he would have to put up with another woman. And this woman, he had a feeling, was going to be trouble. He didn't like her plan to fool the Marines, even though it was plausible. He also didn't like how pleased she seemed with it. She had been practically purring on the other end.

The War Lord watched the line of smoke from his cigar rise to the ceiling. His sharp eyes landed back down on the file in front of him.

_Grayson A Asha, _it read. _Age twenty one. Occupation information broker; _and a small summary on her work with the Marines for the past five years. There wasn't much, he couldn't find anything on her. The farthest back he was able to find, was that five years previous to her work with the Marines, Grayson A Asha didn't exist. He reached out and picked up the file to re-read it again. A woman who officially didn't exist until ten years ago, his eyes narrowed at her name as if that would reveal her secrets. _Who are you really? _He asked himself, lost in thought.

* * *

A Week Later

Robin looked over at her friend. Her younger sister, sure they weren't related by blood but that kind of thing didn't matter when people had to survive under the conditions they had together. The fellow hooded figure turned as if sensing that she was watching her. Robin nodded, giving the signal.

Two dark figures ran along the line of the crowd that had gathered around the docks in Erumalu. Excited talk and energy thrummed through the crowd with its own heartbeat, the thump-thump of the beat said the same words. A War Lord is coming. A War Lord is coming. There was a Sand Car waiting at the edge of the crowd. It looked like a Bananawani with a gazebo on top. The two robbed figures slipped in unnoticed.

In the front of the throng of people a man with a fur coat emerged from a ship. Cheers rang through the crowd, followed by whispers of excitement.

Crocodile smiled down at the stupid infestation that crawled on his land. He calmed his disgust by reminding himself that they would all be dead and he would be King. His sharp eyes landed on a man wearing a robe, speaking of King's.

"Welcome to our humble land of Alabasta Sir Crocodile," King Cobra extended his hand in greeting.

Hiding his sneer behind a toothy grin, Crocodile shook the King's hand. "It's a pleasure to be here."

* * *

Crocodile closed the door to his sand car and sat back, ready to enjoy the heat and dry sand on the long ride to Rainbase. He focused his attention on the two figures on the opposite end of his gazebo.

They sat in silence as the sand car started to move. Once out of town, the women removed their cloaks. The one on his left he knew to be his Miss AllSunday, or Nico Robin. His eyes focused on the other woman sitting across from him. _This must be Miss Grayson_, he reached into his coat and pulled out a cigar. Their eyes met and he felt a shiver of excitement travel down his spine. He liked her eyes; they were cold, sharp, and intelligent. He studied her from her short mess of blond hair to her black strappy sandals. She was wearing jean shorts that barely covered her ass to a short black tank top that cover only a part of her rib cage, leaving the rest bare. He coldly appraised her outfit. He could admit she was an attractive woman. He wouldn't mind the rumors that would fly at the facade they were to make.

He lit his cigar and relished the first inhale. He looked up and noticed she was studied him with the same air as he had her.

Ash leaned back and rested her arms on the top of the long couch in the Sand Car. _Well well well, Sir Crocodile indeed. _She sent the man in front of her a smile, "It's nice to know that I'll be pretending to be the lover of a handsome man such as you." The large man sneered at her compliment. "Almost makes a woman sad that it's pretend," she cooed.

Robin watched silently as her friend flirted shameless with Crocodile. The man didn't seem to know how to deal with it at first. But he was a smart man and he took the compliment and flirting well. He seemed to be enjoying it, though he kept himself distance from it. She knew he would. Robin had filled in Ash everything she knew about Crocodile, excluding his search for the fabled Pluton. Crocodile himself was self centered and looked out for number one, himself. He was a cold, calculating and intelligent man would didn't believe in loose ends. That fact alone made her nervous about her friend's involvement with this man. Even so, she couldn't deny that Asha had every right to reach her goals just as much as she herself did. Who knew that fate would play such a card their way again?

Crocodile hid his pleasure as the woman before him leaned forward to give him a show of the top half of her breasts. He had to admit, he was enjoying this. Even so, he didn't let that cloud his judgment. This was an information collector, a harpy of the underworld. He fully planned on getting this woman to show all of her secrets to him. He didn't like that he didn't know much about her. It meant that he had to keep a closer eye on her than he did his other employees. The man in him didn't mind that he would be watching her closely. But he didn't get where he was today by letting his more basic instincts rule his decisions.

His eyes focused on her mouth as she smiled a secret smile. It was like she knew something about him that he didn't. It made him frown. Who the hell was this woman? And more importantly, what the fuck did she want from him?


	2. Like Puddy

**And so the story continues.  
I like this new version more because you get to learn more about Asha, but also the plot is clearer. I realize that was my problem now. The plot has always been and will always be about REVENGE! **

**I also gave her weakness's because I don't believe in the whole "take on the entire crew and then some" mentallity. It would make the story to boring. Ash relies on her wits to get her out of situations. Also her devil fruit, which I still haven't fully explained and I will eventually. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A month had passed since they had arrived in Alabasta, a long boring month.

Robin sat at her little sister's desk in her small hot room. Ash was rummaging in her ice cooler for yet another beer. The woman had bought it when she arrived here. She watched as she cracked the thing open and drank it all down. Ash frowned at the now empty bottle and she started to fish for another one.

Robin rested her elbow on the small desk by the window and let her hand hold the weight of her head as she smiled at Asha. "You drink too much."

Ash shot her a mock glare, "and you don't drink enough."

"Is your back bothering you again?" Robin tilted her head slightly as if the option itself weighed her down.

Finding the beer she was looking for, Ash cracked it open and looked down at the sweating bottle. "It's nothing that I can't handle." She told the beer before she started to chug it.

Robin rolled her eyes. Arms popped out of Ash's back and started to massage around her spine.

The other woman groaned and leaned forward so her head hung between her legs. The arms shifted Ash's body so she was laying face down on her bed, and then continued their job.

"One word," Ash sighed through the treatment.

"Mmm," Robin made a sound of acknowledgement.

"Asshole," she turned her head and smiled into her pillow.

Robin just smiled that soft smile that was trademarked hers. Her eyes wondered to the tattoo on Asha's back. She had had the tattoo for as long as she remembered, or to be correct, when they met almost ten years ago.

It was a dragon with its mighty wings extended up, so the tips touched at the base of her neck. The dragon was staring out of her back with anger, its claws holding a black flame. The beast's tail twisted down her spine and ended at her tail bone. Robin knew why she had it, or at least one reason. That tattoo was used to hide the ugly scaring and welts that covered Asha's back. The black twists and design may hide the marred skin, but she knew first hand that it didn't fix the damage that was done on the nerves of her spine.

Asha was forever crippled in a sense. Robin knew she hated the word and didn't like to think of her back let alone how it affected her. Because of the scar tissue and how deep the burns had gone, Asha could never fully feel her back. The nerves around her spine had been burned away, causing her to lose feeling in other parts of her body as well.

Robin felt a heavy weight on her chest as she wished that the numb effect was the only thing that affected her little sister. The nerves had affected her ability to fight. She could move and dodge, but when it came to punches she couldn't get full force behind them. It forced her to be more dependent on her devil fruit power. But sometimes, the power of a devil fruit just wasn't enough.

A messenger bird landed on the stone window a few feet from Ash's bed. Both women looked up. Ash stood up and the arms disappeared. Reaching for another beer as she stood, Ash slid off her bed. She took what the bird offered.

Ash stole a glance outside her window. She could see the casino Captain Hook was building. It was going to be large and way to flashy, the man had odd tastes.

Her mind wandered aimlessly as she took in the rest of the town. She oddly liked Alabasta. The heat didn't bother her. It kind of reminded her of her home town. It had been a small island between Summer and Spring. Her memories of the place where vague, just impressions really. Ash had long ago left that island, stowing herself away on random boats and ships. She had seen so many faces that even now they were just blurs with smiles or frowns. The few faces that she would never forget, however, was the day that she had been found hiding on a ship. But it hadn't been any ship. She had stowed away on a Pirate ship.

The messenger bird snipped at her hand, snapping Ash back into reality.

"Oh sorry," she scratched the back of her head and gave the bird his payment.

Once the bird left she sat down on her bed, opened her beer, and looked at who had sent her mail. One was from The Commander-in-Chief; the other was from an unknown.

Robin walked over to Asha and sat next to her. "Who is it from?"

"Kong," Ash answered and handed the unopened letter to her sister. Turning her attention to the unmarked letter once more, she opened it.

Robin looked over Ash's shoulder. Her eyebrows rose. "Marshall?"

Ash's smile was slow in coming but nothing short of evil. "I've been waiting for him to contact me, looks like he finally got smart."

The other woman leaned back on her arms and studied Ash. "How is he going to play into your plans? What is he going to do for you?"

Standing up, Ash walked to her window and lifted the letter to the wind. The paper smoldered into black pieces and flew away. "Dear sister, it isn't what he can do for me." Ash turned and smiled that evil smile, "It's what I can do for him."

* * *

Crocodile was sitting at his new desk. A large window was open behind him letting in sweet dry air he loved so much.

There was a knock at his door. He sighed, looking up from his letter to King Cobra. "Come in," he called. _Better be something good,_ he snarled silently.

The War Lord leaned back in his chair as Miss AllSunday and Miss Grayson both walked in. He dug into his jacket and pulled out a cigar. Seeing Miss Grayson was always a treat and a horror. Every night she had been coming to his room wearing different types of lingerie. She would just smile at him while sitting on his bed and say it was for the show. Kong, along with anyone else he may have snooping around had to believe that she was sleeping with him to get close to him. At first he hadn't minded one bit. Having a beautiful almost naked woman in one's bed was never something to frown upon. But as time ticked by, it had gotten harder and harder to keep it just a story.

Lighting his cigar as they reached his desk, he looked at them with a quizzical brow.

Miss Grayson lifted a letter between her two fingers and threw it on his desk before him.

Letting his chair go back to center he reached for the letter and read the to-and-from. Kong of course, he was sending a letter to the woman he still thought he had bought the loyalty of. Foolish man. Turning the letter over he examined the back to make sure that it hadn't been opened previous to his receiving it.

"Don't worry," his eyes jumped up to the face of the black eyed woman. Who had moved to sit her ass on his desk. His eye brow twitched, how annoying. She just smiled at him like a cat would a cornered mouse. "We didn't open it, you can test it whichever way you like." Her shoulders shrugged as she leaned back on her hands and stared up at the ceiling. "You're a smart man, you wouldn't trust me because you bought me. Hell, I wouldn't trust me," she laughed. It was low husky, sexy. Her eyes landed on him once more.

He leaned back in his chair once more and started to examine the letter more thoroughly. Finally deeming the letter to be unhampered with, he broke the seal and read the letter. His eyes met the two women watching him.

Throwing the letter back he reached for a pen and paper and threw that also. "Write, here, where I can see you. I'll read it then if I deem it 'safe', I'll have the lizard runners deliver it."

_Alright Captain Hook, _"What is it exactly that I'm supposed to be writing?" It wasn't like she read the letter, couldn't just pop off with some random shit.

He smiled at her, oh, so he was testing her. Smart. "Say that everything is normal. That I am being a good War Lord, protecting the people of Alabasta and helping to support the economy by building my Casino." He gestured his hand lazily toward the view of Alabasta behind him.

Ash nodded as the War Lord continued to give her that smug smile. "Okay," Ash hopped off the edge of the desk and sat on Crocodile's lap. Ignoring his shock and anger, she grabbed a pen and paper and started to write.

Robin put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. The look on Crocodile's face was priceless. His hand and hook where at either side of him, not knowing what to do with them, and his face, oh that face. It was a mixture of fury, shock, and confusion. Something that she had never seen on his face the entire year of their work together.

She had gotten away with the smile for only one reason. He was utter distracted by the woman on his lap. Her ass was directly on his crotch. The same ass he had seen barely covered for so many nights. He gritted his teeth on his cigar.

The damn woman on his lap looked over her shoulder at him and winked."You're one hell of a comfy seat Sir Croc-o-dile," she purred his named and wiggled her hips.

His right hand flew to her hip to stop the jiggle. The damage had been done. Even as she skipped off his lap, leaving the letter in front of him to read. He had already begun to feel himself harden, which only pissed him off further.

Ash smiled down at the angry Crocodile. Man, she hadn't had this much fun in ages. Planting her hands on his desk and leaned forward to give him a show. "Well, I'm leaving this boring place to go visit Yuba." She straightened up and started to sashay her hips as she walked to his door.

Crocodile stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. "I didn't give you permission to leave." He snarled viciously. The cigar between his teeth looked as if it were about to break.

Ash looked over her shoulder and gave the War Lord a smile a siren would be proud of. "Well, you don't give me permission to think about you when I pleasure myself, but that happens anyway." The door closed behind her.

Robin and Crocodile stood blinking and staring at the space Ash had been.

"What the fuck did she just say to me!" His cigar gave out. Snapping out of stress. It fell sadly on his desk. He spit out the remains and swiped away the still burning tip to safe his expensively varnished wood.

Robin put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile and slowly faced her employer. _Asha, either he is going to kill you, or you're going to kill him. _She hadn't quite figured out which way it was going to go, but she put on her poker face and shrugged.

Still snarling he grabbed another cigar and lit it. "I want you to contact Mr. Two, I have a mission for him."

* * *

Ash sat in the gazebo, a bottle of some sort of expensive champagne. She had found the stash in a mini fridge. Captain Hook was way into the small luxuries. In this case, she gulped down another bottle, she could totally appreciate it. Ash let her body drift in the giddy light feeling that only came from being drunk. Looking out at the rolling dunes, she felt nostalgic. The dunes looked almost like the sea. Her mind drifted, thinking of things she normally drank just to forget.

"_Captain! Look what I've found!" A man came charging into the Captain's quarters, a group behind him. _

_Above all the mumbling and whispers a voice could be heard. "Hey! Let me go you big bully!" The man holding the young girl grunted as she kicked him. "You jerk!" _

"_Stop kicking me you brat!" He threw the girl before him._

_The girl winced in pain and got up on her hands and knees before she noticed a large man towering over her. Fear filled her as her gaze kept traveling up as if he were a tower that never ended. She plopped on her butt and tried to scoot back only to have the man who threw her stop her. __**H-he's a giant!**_

_His voice was deep and slow, "What was she doing on our ship?"_

_The man behind her recoiled as if he were physically hit. "She was a-stow away, Sir. She must have snuck on the ship the last time we were in harbor." _

_The giant didn't faultier, "And did you let her hide on my ship, or did a little girl sneak by you undetected." Disgust and anger laced his voice like poison on a blade. _

_The little girl looked between the monster in front of her and the mean jerk that had caught her. _

"_S-sir," the man stuttered, "She must have snuck by…" he trailed off, knowing that what he was saying was pointless._

_The giant walked up to the man and punched him. The little girl screamed as the man went flying into the group of on lookers. The monster of a man looked down at the girl. She met his gaze. Fear filled her, but she didn't want to die. She wasn't going to die. Not here. _

_Getting down on her hands and knees she bent her head and screamed as loud as she could. So that no matter how tall this monster of a Captain was, even the skies would hear her plea. _

"_I WANT TO BE A PIRATE! LET ME JOIN YOUR CREW!" Her scream echoed through the ship leaving silence in its wake._

_The Captain never flinched, just watched. Minutes ticked by as hours. "Che…" he turned his back and sat back down in his chair and turned toward his maps. "You're not pirate material."_

_The girl raised her head in a glare. "Yes I am! I snuck on this ship and stayed here for days, you didn't even know I was on!" She raised her voice, anger overriding fear._

_The man looked over his shoulder, but the girl met his gaze feeling only her determination. "Bah… you're just a shrimp. But if you must stay, you can clean the floors and do the laundry," he raised his hand over his shoulder and waved it to dismiss her. "Or any other chores I can think of," he focused back on his maps._

_Tears of joy ran down the girls face. Her grin was so wide it hurt. She was going to be a pirate!_

Ash snapped out of her memories as the town of Yuba came into view. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up straight and noticed all the empty bottles of booze. Well… maybe she should restock the mini fridge before she decided to return… maybe.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later In Yuba_

_Bon Clay master of disguise! _A man in a tutu spun in a pirouette and froze as a Sand Car that looks like a Bananawani with a gazebo on top stopped before entering Yuba.

"OOO!" Mr. Two awed at the Sand Car, "it's so cool!" He swung in a circle once more then stopped abruptly as he saw his target get out. "AHHH!" His eyes filled with hearts as a blond haired woman stepped out.

She turned back to put her cloak on so the sun wouldn't burn her and turned back toward the town once more to smile. The woman put her hands together and started to jump up and down. "I bet this place has really good bars!" She squealed. On that note she started to run, but stopped dead pan.

Mr. Two stopped and hid, thinking that she saw him. He fell when he saw her swooning over a vendor's clothes cart.

The man in the tutu sighed dramatically and struck a pose. "I thought this would be a fun mission." He swung his arms out and held them palm up. "Following a hot babe, maybe get into the good graces of the beautiful Miss AllSunday, but nooo." He pouted as he turned to look from behind a crate.

His target had been shopping for hours. She had a bunch of bags in her hands and her eyes were filled with stars as she continued to look around.

Bon Clay rested his head in his hands. This was going nowhere fast.

* * *

Ash bounced around from vender to vender, excitement overflowing. "I've never been anywhere so beautiful!" She squealed and twirled in glee.

With her bags jumping alongside her, Ash started to skip back to the Sand Car to drop off her bags. Once she had unloaded the cargo she noticed the still empty bottles of champagne. She sweat dropped, shit she had to go buy more. She looked at her purse. Man, how was she going to buy that shit and still drink. A depressed rain cloud thundered over her head and started to rain. Still depressed she pulled out her fob watch and sighed even more heavily. The meeting was coming up and she still had to deal with the guy that had been watching her all day.

Straightening up she turned side to side to stretch. _Alright,_ skipping toward the city with the sun setting, she was ready to have some fun. Time to go mess around with a sneaky little snake. She grinned mischievously.

* * *

Hours Later

Mr. Two touched his face with his right hand as he looked into a broken mirror shard. He laughed at the face and changed to another one, making himself look dashing. "Hello, little lady," he put his hand under his chin and winked.

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his hair, he screamed but the air whooshed out of his lungs as he was slammed into a wall. Sweat started to pour from him as his targets face zeroed in on him. His hair stood on ends from the look of utter malice on her face. _She scary_! Bon Clay cried to himself.

Her black eyes flashed like daggers poised for strike. "You've been following me all day. I don't like people spying on me." She shouted the last part.

"Well, hello there pretty lady." Bon Clay and Ash looked toward the alley way. They both sweat dropped at the sight of ten men who were all carrying knives. Another ten men blocked the exit. "We had the pleasure of watching you shopping and putting all your belongings in that pretty expensive Sand Car." The leader flipped a blade up and down from his hand. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we took all you have along with that Sand Car." His cold eyes sharpened with a cock smile. "In exchange for your life that is."

Ash's eyebrow twitched. _I'm going to kill that Crocodile for his need to over compensate, flashy bastard. _She refocused on the man she had against the wall. "Can you fight?" She whispered.

He nodded. On a sudden wind of exuberance he pushed Ash off and struck a pose of power. The show was deflated by his silly looking outfit, but he didn't notice. "I will protect you my fair maiden!"

She twitched, "yeah, you do that." She muttered. Giving the man a big smile she waved airily. "Then you can deal with these hooligans for me."

Mr. Two's jaw dropped along with the other men's as her hands turned into claws and she jumped on the wall and started to climb it.

"You're a freak!" Bon Clay yelled, utterly shocked.

Ash turned her head and looked down, a vein throbbing on her head. "You're the one wearing a tutu!"

Hopping on to the roof she glared over her shoulder, still grumbling. _Bastard_, she thought. She sighed and cracked her knuckles as her hands returned to normal. _Guess I should move that stupid Sand Car,_ she jumped from the building and strolled to her destination.

* * *

A Bar in Yuba

A large burly man slammed his empty mug on the table before him. He snarled and grumbled to himself as he watched to door. "Get me another beer!" He boomed. The bartender nodded his head solemnly. The burly man gritted his teeth, at least the ones not missing, as another mug was placed before him.

He was half way through that same glass when a cloaked figure walked into the bar unnoticed by all but him. He lowered his mug and leaned forward as he watched the figure look around then in his direction. The man started to smile as the figure began to head his way. _Finally_, it felt as if he had been waiting forever.

Ash sat down before the large man who was easily five times her size. "Mr. Marshall D Teach," she reached inside her cloak and into her satchel. Pulling out a book with the letter "M" on it, she opened it and flipped through pages till she found the one she wanted. "Born August 3rd, current age is thirty five, height 11 feet and 2 inches(344cm)," she paused to flip the page. "Former White Beard pirate until you committed mutiny for killing Commander Thatch of the 4th division for the yami yami no mi, or the Dark Dark Fruit." She turned another page, ignoring the smile that had turned into a glare. "You are now the Captain of a small band of pirates known as the Black Beard Pirates." She closed the book and put it away. "Would you like me to read what I know about your ship mates?"

Black Beard glared down at the woman before him, for she had to be a woman with that voice. He suddenly broke out into a big grin. "That's so cool! I bet you know everything about everyone." He drank the rest of his beer and shouted to the bartender for more and for the woman sitting across from him. "Which is why I contacted you," he leaned toward this mysterious woman with a grin that could only be taken as bad intent. "I want to know everything you can tell me about White Beard."

Ash smiled as her beer was brought to her. She took a drink then buried her hand into her satchel once more. Pulling out a book with the letter "N" on it she opened it and flipped to the page she wanted. "Edward Newgate," she read, then closed it. She lifted her head enough so that he could see the gleam of the endless black pits of her eyes. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about Mr. Newgate, on one condition." She raised her finger as the pirate before her frowned.

He nodded his head and grinned, "Anything!" He chugged his beer.

She smiled evilly flashing fangs in her excitement, "That you must use this information to kill him."

Marshall D Teach looked down at the demon before him and smiled so hard it hurt. This was definitely his type of woman.


	3. Knowledge is Power

**Next Chapter, yay!  
Shout out to 10th Squad 3rd Seat for being my first review for this story. Thank you :) It makes me so happy to know that you like this story. I wish I could answer your questions, and I will eventually. -^_^-  
So my readers, let me know what you guys like, hate, fix, or what you would like to see. I made this Chapter a little longer than the others because I'm so happy with how many hits it's gotten in such a sort amout of time. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Back To Bon Clay

Covered in scratches and grime, Bon Clay stood in the middle of a group of groaning and defeated men. Hitting his face with his left hand, he turned back into his normal form. He had almost forgotten that he had turned his face into someone else's before that devil of a woman cornered him and left him to fight twenty men by himself. Mr. Two swiped his thumb across his nose and grinned. _Of course men like those were no match for me, Bon Clay!_ He struck a pose; thrusting his chest upward, his hands on his hips, he laughed triumphant.

Ring. Ring. Ring. He turned and his jaw dropped. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!" he shouted at the ringing transponder snail. Ring. Ring. He cautiously stepped toward it and very slowly picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Two, how is your reconnaissance mission going?" A deep voice drawled.

Mr. Two froze with his mouth open. His head slowly ticked to look at the receiver. _T-this must be M-Mr. Zero! _Fear traveled up and down his spine. Hastily putting the receiver back to his ear, "The target, uh, she well…She has temporarily shaken me Sir, but I'm on my way to catch back up with her now."

Silence greeted him. He opened his mouth to speak more but was interrupted. "So," the voice vibrated with anger. "She found out you were following her."

"EEEEHH!" Mr. Two almost dropped the receiver. Scrambling to get it back to his ear his stammered on. "She didn't see my real face Sir. I can still tail her. Also I was able to find out that she has the power of a devil fruit." He made his hand into a claw as if Mr. Zero could see him through the snail.

A sigh, then more silence. "A Devil Fruit…Fine," the voice answered after a time. "Just know that if you fail me, I will kill you." Mr. Two's body shook in terror. "I sent the Unlucky's to watch over you, they should be about there by now. Say hello to Miss Friday and Mr. Thirteen for me."

The line went dead.

_Not the Unlucky's!_ Mr. Two dropped the receiver.

"Ku," Mr. Two turned around slowly to see an otter holding spiked clams riding a vulture with goggles. "Ku Ku," the otter threw a spiked clam at him and he barely dodged it.

Tears ran down Mr. Two's face as he hit the ground. _Not the punishment squad!_

* * *

Back at Rainbase

Crocodile hung up the receiver and sighed, irritated. He reached into his coat for a cigar and lit the coffin nail. Inhaling the exotic flavors he mulled over his thoughts as he looked at the transponder snail. Releasing the smoke, he leaned back in his chair.

He had to admit he knew that she would find out he had someone tailing her. She had told him where she was going, she wouldn't expect less. The question was. Did she expect him to know that she knew that he knew? He had to assume that she did, which is why he had planted a bug on her. Even as he sat here the bug was recording any sounds it could pick up. If she was up to something, he would know about it.

Taking the cigar from mouth he examined the BW insignia then his transponder snail. He needed to find out more about Miss Grayson. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out her file once more. The manila folder was creased from his handling, but he didn't notice. He opened it to re-read the short paragraphs within. _It mentions nothing about a Devil Fruit._ Growling he reached for his transponder snail and dialed for Miss AllSunday.

She answered at the first ring, "Hello?"

He heard a book close in the back ground, shifting he placed the cigar back in his mouth. "Hello Miss AllSunday. Would you mind coming to my office." He wasn't asking it as a question, he knew she would.

Short pause, "yes Sir."

* * *

Ash's Next Day

_"Captain, look at that!" The little girl with long wild blond hair pointed over the port side of the vessel. _

_The Captain stood beside her and smiled down at her, "I thought you were supposed to be scrubbing the decks Alleo"_

_The girl pouted and grabbed at her Captain's sleeve and tugged as she pointed over the deck. "BUT THAT GOLD FISH IS HUGE!" She cried. Her eyes popped out of her head as the gold fish jumped up in the air then landed back in the water. _

_The boat rocked hard throwing Alleo over the railing. She screamed. _

_"Stop your screaming girl," The Captain laughed._

_Alleo opened her eyes to see the sea splashing the side of the ship. "AHHH! PULL ME UP!" She looked up over her shoulder to see her Captain holding the back of her too-big-for-her shirt. _

_The Captain laughed again and lifted her so that her face was level with his. "Maybe I should let you fall in next time if you're going to be so easily distracted from your chores."_

_The girl pouted, "Awe, but Captain." She gave him big puppy eyes._

_He rolled his eyes and lowered her back to deck. "Get back to work."_

_Alleo stood at attention and saluted, "Aye Aye Captain!"_

* * *

_"Hey, get back here you little brat!" _

_"Ha-ha," Alleo jumped out of her Captain's second in command's grip once more and stuck out her tongue. "You were hearts on your panties!" She ran with the man heart covered boxers over her head. _

_The man turned red, "they aren't called panties, now give them back!" He lunged for her and landed face first in the deck. He growled as he looked up to see her smacking her butt and laughing at him._

_"Alleo, what are you doing?" A booming voice called._

_The girl jumped and saluted. The boxers were in the hand she was saluting with so the material fell in her face. She hid the boxers behind her and grinned. "I'm just playing a game with Conan, Captain." _

_Conan jumped off the floor and grabbed his boxers and the little girl by the neck of her shirt. "I don't know why you keep this little brat on our ship." The girl stuck out her tongue and glared at the Second in Command. He glared right back, "I think we should throw her off at the next island we dock at."_

_The Captain walked toward them and stopped before the fighting pair. "Drop her, Conan." The other man opened his mouth to argue, but the Captain cut him off. "Drop her or I'll have you whipped for insubordination." His voice went low and menacing, causing the other man to shiver._

_Conan put the girl down and glared at her one last time. "Captain," he looked back at his higher up. "I just don't understand why we keep her."_

_"I don't need a reason," the Captain said with anger still in his voice. "You may go now." He turned his back on his second in command and walked back to the steering wheel of his ship._

_Alleo skipped behind her Captain with a big grin on her face. "Hey Captain." He looked down at the girl. "He has a lot of different kinds of panties with hearts on them, did you know that?" _

_The Captain laughed and leaned down to rub the top of her head. "No, I didn't, but thank you for telling me. I'll never see him the same way again." _

_The both laughed together._

* * *

_The girl laughed so hard it hurt. "Captain, look at me!" She waved over at the ship._

_The crew's jaw dropped and the Captain froze in horror. Alleo was riding the back of a Sea King. _

_Alleo waved with a big grin on her face as the Sea King swam on, not noticing the small girl on its back. _

_"Alleo, get off of that thing!" The Captain screamed. _

_"Awe," she pouted. "But I like George," she patted the Sea King._

_"You named him?" The Captain asked in horror._

_"Yup," she grinned so big he could see all her teeth. "Can I keep him Captain? Please please please!" _

_The Captain twitched visibly, "No, now get off him!"_

_She whined but easily hopped off and landed in a roll on the deck. "Ouchy," she muttered as she rubbed her butt. Turning she looked back to where the Sea King was she rushed to the side of the deck and waved. "Bye George!" The Captain came up behind her and rested his hand on her head. She looked up and smiled up at him. _

Ash woke up in her hotel room in Yuba. She sat up and regretted the choice to go vertical. Her head spun. Sitting on the edge of the bed and hanging her head between her legs, she breathed deeply. Hangovers were such a bitch.

An unopened bottle of booze caught her eye and she grabbed it. There was only one way to get rid of a hangover like this. She popped the bottle open and chugged it. Her head eased slightly, but her stomach churched. "Fuck me," she moaned and fell back on her bed.

She stared at the ceiling above her and thought of her dreams. "Talk about a trip down memory lane," she muttered as she rubbed the ache over the center of her heart.

* * *

After the Phone Call

Robin shut Crocodile's door behind her and turned to look at the lounging man. He smiled at her as she walked toward him.

Keeping her face straight she sat in a chair before his desk and folded her hands in her lap. "Yes, Mr. Zero?" She bit back her mocking tone.

He either didn't notice the bitter hint or chose to ignore it, either way he stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. "Miss AllSunday." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her. "I wish you to tell me all that you know about your friend, Miss Grayson."

_Ah, _Robin closed her eyes. _I knew he would ask after her sooner or later. _Her eyes opened slightly and she focused on his polished black shoes. _You knew that too, though, didn't you Asha. _

~Flash Back~

"Robin," Ash sat at her desk, twiddling with a still unopened bottle of rum.

The older woman watched as her younger sister fiddled with the lip of the bottle. She noted the stress around her eyes, as if she were holding something back.

"Crocodile isn't the sort of man who takes disobedience well," Ash's black eyes stared ahead of her, seeing something that no one else could see. "So when he asks about me, as he will eventually." She turned her head and stared hard at the other woman. Her face, usually flushed from booze, and eyes normally glittering with twisted laughter, was serious. Dead serious. "I want you to tell him everything you know." Her thumb wiggled the cork from the bottle. POP. "I don't want you getting hurt for trying to protect me." Ash smiled at that point and took a large swing of rum. She looked at the bottle as if the liquid within were gold itself. "Besides," she took another drink. "There is nothing that anyone knows about me that I'm afraid to share."

~End~

_Yes, _Robin smiled to herself, _nothing that anybody __**knows**__ about you. _

Refocusing back on her employer, she rested her head in her hand. "Where would you like me to start?"

This made him truly smile. "Such a cold woman you are Nico Robin."

She glared at him, "I asked you not to call me that."

Crocodile chuckled, "Tell me how you met her." He rolled the cigar in his mouth as he changed the conversation.

Robin closed her eyes and told her tale. "It was about ten years ago now." She opened her eyes and looked past The War Lord. Her eyes seeing a beach on a cold fogy morning, "I was fifteen when I found her washed up on a shore of a beach. I don't recall the name of the island. I had been to so many; this was just another island on the sea." She didn't mention that because she was from the West Blue that the seas of the East Blue were still so unfamiliar to her. "She wasn't wearing any close, and it was too early in the morning for anyone to be going out for a swim. So when I approached her and she didn't move, I wasn't sure if she was dead." Her eyes stopped seeing the man before her in a hot room on the Grand Line. She was back on that island. The cold water would bite at her feet every time the waves came to greet the shore. There she was, a small girl a few years under than she. Her long blond hair was tangled with sea weeds and crusted with sand. Her most discernible feature was the angry welts and that black dragon tattoo that stood out so viciously from her death pale skin. It looked as if that tattoo had been placed on her back not too long after she had been burned. She had been horrified at the sight. She blinked away the vision. "I saw that she was breathing and I took her to where I had been staying." Robin paused and shifted to cross her legs. "After that we spent some time together. We would travel together at times and hide on ships to get to different places. When we got older though and she started to work with the Marines, we went our separate ways." She met Crocodile's cold eyes. "We crossed paths once more recently, and we had been staying together for about a year until now." She lifted a hand and waved it to show that she was done.

Crocodile leaned on his desk as he absorbed this. He began to rub the bridge of his nose. Ten years ago, again, it was as if she came out of nowhere. He gritted his teeth in frustration at this. He looked back down at the woman before him, "Tell me about her Devil Fruit power."

Robin's eyes grew from shock, and then returned to normal just as fast. "I'm surprised you know about that." She paused as if thinking. "Do you know anything about the legends of the seas?" She sat up straight, "More clearly, since there are so many, about the creatures within them?"

The War Lord's brow furrowed, he chewed on his cigar in thought. "No, not much," he shifted his weight to another foot.

Robin stood up and walked to the wall of books in his office. "I've seen it in here before…" she started to follow the wall till she found what she wanted. Pulling a large leather bound book out that Crocodile was pretty sure he hadn't seen before, Robin sat back down. He watched as she flipped the pages. "Here we go." She showed him a page with a drawing of what looked like an Eternal Dragon.

He frowned deeply, "I don't see what that has to do with anything." He leaned away from the book and gave her a grin, "unless you're saying she is a dragon." He laughed.

Robin was dead serious. "Not an Eternal Dragon. There is more than one type." He stopped laughing and studied her intently. "You see," Robin began to explain. "She is a zoan type. There are too many animals in this world that we can even count. Nobody knows for sure because there are still many species of animals that are out somewhere just waiting to be discovered. Most of those animals are in rain forests. Others are at the very bottom of the ocean, where no one can get to yet. What we do know for sure, however, is that for every animal there is a zoan type fruit." She flipped to another page and studied it for a time. "Eternal Dragon's are quite real and very much alive still today. They are rare and elusive creatures, and can only be found every 1,000 years on one island in this Grand Line." She looked up at Crocodile's face and smiled at the incredulous look he was giving her. "If such legends like the Eternal Dragon's are real, then so must it be for the others."

She then turned to book toward him. Before him were pictures of four different dragons. One was the Eternal Dragon, its green body covered in feature with the word "Air" next to it. The next was a dragon with no wings, but a tough body and strong legs. Next to that dragon was the word "Earth". Then "Water" had a dragon with wings and feet more like fins. Its body was long and narrowed at the end, so its tail was a ruttier. "Fire" had a dragon with two long strong arms and enormous wings, but no legs; its body was a long ruttier fit for cruising.

She pulled the book back toward her and looked down at the pictures. "Air, Earth, Water, Fire, the four great elements that make up our world. It is said that these creatures died out long ago when our world was forming. They fought and raged against one another, it says in here that there is a theory that their battles helped forge the islands we now know." She closed the book. "Of course, even I believe that is silly." She smiled and went to put the book away. "But," she turned to look at him. "I do believe those creatures did exist. Asha is proof of that." Robin sat back down and looked at her employer. "She is a zoan type for the rare Drago Drago fruit."

Crocodile placed two fingers around his chin and thought. Could she really be so powerful then? He glared down at Nico Robin. "Does she have any weaknesses?"

Her mouth twitched down just the slightest. "Yes, as everyone does." Her implication didn't go unnoticed.

His eyes narrowed.

She shrugged as if to say "who-cares?" and met him in the eye. "She of course has the same weakness as any other Devil Fruit user."

_Should I let him know about your back, Asha? _She saw the image of the fair haired woman as she checked a spot on the back of her arm after a bar fight. She had been upset because she had to run again, and had been hurt. Asha hadn't even noticed she was injured until Robin had pointed it out. It was a serious problem and an advantage depending on how one could see it. To not feel pain in some places, enabling her to continue, but if seriously injured. She wouldn't know when to stop as to not threaten her life. She also couldn't exactly fight. What would you have me do Asha? Robin saw her friend's stern face in her mind's eye. _"I don't want you getting hurt for trying to protect me"._ Her words resounded in her head.

Resolutely and reluctantly she continued. "There is also a few other things." Crocodile straightened in attention. "Have you ever noticed her back?"

He nodded, "Her tattoo. It looks like the fire dragon in the book. Is that what you're aiming at?"

"No," though she shouldn't be surprised he was so perceptive. This was a man who had become a War Lord threw power and wits. He had every right to be the cocky son-of-a-bitch he was now. She refocused, "If you ever look close enough, that tattoo is over scars on her back. Those scars are undeniably burn welts. The burns are extensive and the scar tissue goes as deep as the nerves around her spine." The War Lord lifted a brow as if he found this interesting. "The damage that was done to her nerves causes her to lose feeling in some of her limbs becoming a hindrance at times." She hated to continue with the next part, but knew that Asha would be pissed if she didn't. After all these years, she still hadn't quite figured out her only friend. "This nerve damage also makes it impossible for her to put true force behind any punches or kicks, however, she can still move just as fast as anyone else if not faster."

They sat in silence in the wake of this information. Finally Crocodile moved. He walked back behind his desk and picked up a folder. He then threw it toward Robin. "How come no one knows anything about her after the time frame of ten years?" He looked, for lack of a better word, disgusted. As if the lack of information was beyond deplorable.

Robin read the paragraphs within and noted the creases. Her eyes narrowed at the War Lord. A man like him would, of course, unconsciously obsess over this. He was use to control, having everything under his thumb. It must really get under his skin that Asha was so elusive. She smiled to herself at the prospect.

She threw the folder back at Crocodile. "The only thing I've been able to deduce, and mind you I'm not sure, but she either received those scars before or after eating her Devil Fruit." She wasn't going to add that she was pretty sure it had to be after because of her tattoo, but that was a hunch. "Now, as you've pointed out, her tattoo is of the fire dragon. So you would be correct in assuming that she ate the Drago Drago Fruit of the fire dragon." Robin uncrossed her legs then crossed them once more. "The thing about the fire dragons is that, they are said to dwell with volcanoes. So if she was burnt after eating the fruit, the question would be. What could burn a being who can withstand the heat of a volcano?" She watched as he mulled this over. "Of course, she could very easily have been injured before eating the Devil Fruit, but it is a nice thing to think about."

Crocodile turned his chair away from Miss AllSunday and stared out at the dark sky of Rainbase. What could burn a being who could withstand extreme heat? It was a riddle. He blinked, if she were burnt after she ate her fruit, then he could think of one way. Admiral Akainu, the magma user. That would mean she was involved with the Marine's way before her ten year cut off. Though, he had to wonder if it was willing or forced. He turned back toward his backstabbing Vice President.

She smiled at the look on his face, "If you came to the conclusion about the Marine's, I've already thought about that. It is a possibility. But don't forget that she could have been injured before the she consumed the Devil Fruit. So it's only a possibility." Robin stood up at that point. "That is all I can really say about her, it's all I really know that would be of true importants to you."

He motioned his hand to dismiss her and turned away from her again. He took the now stub of a cigar from his mouth and looked at were the insignia had started to burn.

* * *

(after a week in Yuba)Back at Rainbase

Ash twirled gleefully as she skipped to the War Lord's bed room. Clink. Clack. Clink. Clack. The sound of bottles and her heels filled the hallway. She hugged her deer bottles of rum once more and twirled. This was one of her favorite times. It was the only excitement she ever got since coming to Alabasta. Not including her adventure in Yuba, that is.

Without knocking, she walked into his room. He was sitting at a small writing desk, per usual. He didn't bother to look up at her anymore when she came in. This caused her to pout. She had just bought a whole bunch of new outfits to strut around in just for him. He could at least look at her, since he hadn't seen her in a week.

She placed the bottles on his writing desk and looked down at him as he looked at the bottles then her. Ash positively glowed when he took in her appearance. She was wearing a see through green veil that covered her lacy dark forest green top with little beads of gold that hung from the edges of the lace. The underwear was lacy also, almost like a skirt, every time she moved so would those little beads. The beads were there to draw attention in just the places a woman would want a man to look. Though, personally, she did it to be a bitch.

"What do you think of the new outfit I bought for you, lover?" Ash giggled and twirled then leaned forward to wink provocatively

He glared and looked back down at his work, "You show too much skin."

She pouted, "Awe, come on Croc-o-dile." Ash stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her breasts against his back she rubbed her face into his neck. "I know you like it." She purred. Her hands shifted down to caress down his long and expansive chest.

Crocodile stood up, turned, and glared down at the siren before him. Her black eyes glittered hungrily as if he were a dessert she had been eyeing since the start of dinner. His glare darkened, "you drank all the champagne in my Sand Car." He snarled as she looked away sheepishly. "Do you know how much that costs?" He would have like nothing more than to wrap his hand around that long slender neck of hers and watch the life drain out of the black pits of her eyes.

She looked at him and shrugged, "on the Brightside it was very good."

His eye brow twitched and he put his face in his hand. This woman was going to drive him crazy. He sighed and reached into his jacket for a cigar. He had to keep his cool around her. "So, tell me about that scar on your back." He let out the first cloud of smoke from his cigar and smiled down at her.

He watched as her eyes sharpened and her face went blank. "I got hurt. End of story." She shrugged and walked to sit on his bed. "Happens to the best of us," she crossed her legs and leaned her weight on her arms.

He couldn't help himself as he took in her long curvy body. It was like she was always finding a way to put her body on display, whether consciously or unconsciously, it bothered him. "And who hurt you?" he shrugged out of his coat and he watch as her eyes grew hungry once more.

Her eyes followed the rolling of his shoulders as if she were imagining the different way those shoulders could be rolling. The thought heated his blood, but he wasn't going to let that distract him. "That is a long list there, my dear War Lord." She smiled that secret smile again. Then meeting his eyes, she crooked her finger toward him and beckoned him to her.

He smiled as he looked down his nose at her. "That's not really answering my questions." He crossed his arms over his large chest and let his smile grow. "Why should I give you what you want, if you can't give me what I want?"

She frowned then pouted. "But I will be giving you what you want." Ash untied the veil and pulled it away from her body. Crocodile's eyes swept up and down her body once more of their own violation, the traitorous bastards.

Crocodile smiled again and walked toward the wanton woman, she smiled and opened her arms to him. He grabbed her chin firmly and held her gaze with his. "I value power above all else; military power, fiscal power, and power of knowledge. With these three things a man can rule over anything. Those are the things worth having in this life. A woman can wait." He pushed her face away causing her to fall on his bed. She glared up at him and sat up on her elbows. He had to admit, he liked the view.

Ash shifted on his bed to sit up on her knees. Still glaring at him she decided she needed to step up her game. "Those things may satisfy you in one way." She reached behind her and took off her top and let the material drop. With a smile she let her hand travel from her waist to her breasts and she cupped them. "But only a woman can satisfy a man in bed."

He froze as he looked at the woman before him. The man in him ached to reach forward and fall into her. But he wasn't a normal man. She wanted something from him and it wasn't sex. He snarled at her and turned away. "Get out of my room." He walked back to his desk and looked at the bottles of rum. He grabbed one and walked to his bar to pour himself a glass. He didn't hear her move but he heard his door click shut as she left. Even so, he felt like she was still in his room. As he drained his glass and poured himself another. He knew there would nothing that he could do to get the vision of her holding her perfect breasts for him out of his head.

* * *

**Alright everyone. I put some dividers in time skips and some hoping for it to make a little bit more sense instead of just flopping around. I did it with my other chapters also and I will try and keep the practice. **

**Oh and I don't know why but this Chapter bugs me. So if anyone can PM me or Review it to give me some tips or something to make it better let me know. **

**Also, I know that her Devil Fruit power probably isn't as epic as i built it up to be haha, sorry. I like it however, so even though I'm probably not the first person to think of A Dragon Devil fruit, IDGAF(I don't give a F*&K) It makes me happyface, cause it's important to the rest of my story. Haha -^_^-. Anyway! **

**I just hope you all enjoy it and I hope my dorky-ness didn't kill the story... I hope. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! 3**


	4. Double Edged Blade

**Holy Crap! Here it FINALLY is. Chapter Four of Love Bites, So Do I. Wow. Thank you guys for waiting for this. You guys are the best! **

**I feel really bad for making you guys wait because, this is a short story. There should be maybe a Chapter or two more, maybe a little epilogue, and then DONE. Well, there is going to be a part two called "Goregous Nightmare" set 3 years later, but that is for another time. **

**For now, I want you guys to enjoy this. Let me know if there is anything I should add or take out, Hate, Love, yada yada yada. Reviews are like love drugs ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Six Months Later

Ash sat at her small desk staring at the little recording bug between her fingers. She sighed and put it down beside her paper work. Grabbing a bottle of beer she cracked the top open and chugged the thing whole. "Ah," she wiped her mouth and looked back down at her work. A contact had called her with information on a new pirate crew within the Grand Line. It was her job to know everything about everyone. So here she was with some descriptions and not much else. The report was something about a red haired Captain with a death metal fetish, _how original._ She rested her head on her hand and huffed. If she could travel it would be easier to gather the information she needed, but noooo.

Knock. Knock. "Come in," Ash called as she leaned back in her chair and balanced the back legs in a precarious position.

Robin walked in, "Hey," she waved and shut the door behind her. She paused half way to sit on Asha's bed when she saw the bug on her table. "Is that what I think it is?" The other woman sat on the bed and looked at her sister.

"Yup," Ash swayed back in forth on the chairs edge. "He put a bug on me." She shrugged and sat the chair back down with a loud CRACK! "I've known he put it on me since the day I left for Yuba. I've been just playing with it since then and letting him think I don't know but I'm bored with that now." She looked down at her paper work, depressed.

Robin's head bent to the side as she examined Ash, "Something wrong?"

Ash rubbed at her face so hard she might as well have taken sand paper to it. "I hate this." She pouted and looked over her shoulder at her best friend. "I miss traveling and hiding and drinking all for the sake of fucking someone over or gather information on a new crew." Ash stood up and went to search her cooler for another long necked and cold bastard. "The espionage was also so…lovely, now I'm just stuck here half the time." She gestured to her small room. "Gathering information on bounty hunters for a War Lord so he can hire his millions and billions," she sat back down in her chair and glared at the bug. "I WANT ACTION, DAMNIT!" She yelled at the little unresponsive object, knowing he would listen to it later. "YOU COULD AT LEAST FUCK ME AND MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING!" She grabbed the bug and threw it so she could have the satisfaction of stepping on it. The little bug crunched under her heels, but gave her no joy. She was still pissed as hell.

The other woman just watched Ash stomp down on the little device with all the grace of a raging bull. "Feel any better?"

She stopped her stomping and huffed. "No," she sat back down and cracked open her beer. "He isn't playing into my hands like I planned." Ash chugged down her second beer and examined the empty bottle. "He is resistant." She twirled the bottom of the bottle on her desk, making a funny noise. "I thought he would be easier to seduce." She reminisced of the night six months ago when she had offered herself up to him freely and he had turned away from her. Normally she wouldn't have left so easily, but her instincts told her to back off. Sometimes it was better to poison your victim and wait to strike when at their weakest instead of going straight for the kill. "I was sure that his arrogant nature and selfish impulses would be enough," Ash started to peel the label off the bottle. "He is the kind of man to underestimate his enemy, but he thinks too much." She sighed. "He is way to methodical, I can't get into his head." At that she slumped at her desk and huffed. Not to mention he was patient, cunning, and level headed. She needed to swipe the rug from under his feet.

Robin smiled, "I guess you should be complimented then." Ash glared at her. "He doesn't seem to underestimate you."

Ash pondered this.

"Oi, I wanted to ask you," Robin started, a smile gracing her lips. "How was your trip to Alabarna?"

Ash grimaced, "The usual." She laughed and leaned back on her chair to look over her shoulder. "Ran into Mr. Bon Clay again, like I wouldn't smell that cheap ass cologne from a mile away," she wrinkled her nose at the memory. "Every time I caught him in a different form, I charged said person with 100,000 berries for following me. So," Ash pulled out a little book and turned a page. "Bon Clay now owes me 100,000,000 berries." She grinned at Robin. "I believe in collecting such debts over time, interest can be such a fickle thing." She rubbed her thumb and forefinger and winked.

The other woman laughed. "Oh, that reminds me, I came here to tell you that Sir Crocodile is getting ready to set up the finding of dance powder." Robin sat back on her hands.

"Shit," Ash cursed a few other colorful phrases and glared at the wall in front of her. "I'm running out of things to write to Kong to keep me here." She rubbed her face once more as if rearranging her features would fix the problem. "I'm running out of time. If I'm still here when that shipment arrives, I'll have no choice but to report it. Then a full investigation will mount and there goes my plans." _Like a ship blown out of the water, argh. _

_"_On the bright side," Robin pointed out. "Everything else is set up. Igaram is desperate to find out what Baroque Works is, and once he does, thanks to that billion you paid off, he'll infiltrate like you plan." She leaned forward and rested her forearms on her legs, "and I'll be here to give Miss Valentine's Day and Mr. Five the idea to leak Crocodiles identity and plans to the poor man, and so on so forth. You technically could still go on with the plan."

Ash snorted, "Yes, yes, but then he won't suffer fully." She gripped the edge of the table and gritted her teeth in frustration at the lack of force her body created. Everything was going to hell in a hand basket.

Robin's eyes focused shrewdly at Asha's back. The Dragon moved with her muscles bringing the creature to life. The Beasts evil eyes stared out at her. _Do you really think that revenge will heal your heart? _Her face grew serious.

* * *

Later That Evening

Ash stalked down the hallway to Captain Hook's room. She had no more time to mess around. If he was going to put up the setup, then she needed to snake her way into his head. Ash had seen enough glimpses of paper work from so many nights of teasing and shifting through paper work with him to have what she needed to build him up and bring him down. The shit she had planned for him was going to make humpty-dumpty's fall look nice and clean.

She didn't knock as she entered and he didn't look up. This didn't bug her anymore. She always got him to look. He was like a moth to her flame and sooner or later he would fly in and get burnt.

Crocodile stared down at the large order of ships before him. Every nerve ending went haywire as soon as that damn harpy came in. It was as if his body was making up for the lack of attention he gave his eyes for her.

All passion aside, however, he did need her. Her ability to easily manipulate targets to get into restricted areas for information was grand. She was also quite, efficient, and dare he say clever. It was just one of the many reasons why he had to stay on his toes around her.

A woman with a goal was always something to be cautious of. Otherwise he would have taken her body for his ministrations long ago. She wasn't any normal woman. The others he remembered were only blurs and bodies there for the sole purpose of pleasing him. Once he was done, he had no more use for them. But a woman with a goal like her wasn't there to try and hang off his arm for fame or money. She wasn't after his affections either. The damned harpy had made that clear. So he could only safely assume she was after some sort of information that she believed he possessed.

The thing that bothered him most however, was how confident she seemed at achieving her goal. No woman had ever seduced him, in any way he didn't want them too. He gritted his teeth. This harpy wasn't going to be any different.

He sat back in his chair and tried to ignoring the great view from his peripheral. Red, the color for this evening was red. The War Lord closed his eyes only to imagine her in that red laced fitted one piece with its black trim right in front of him.

He opened his eyes at the sound of paper hitting his desk. There in front of him was a stack of names. More recruits for his millions and billions. Picking up the stack, he had to admit he was impressed. He had only given her the assignment last eve.

Ash popped a squat on his desk and crossed her legs as she watched the one handed man review her work. She studied him seriously; taking in his slicked back black hair, to his fur coat, to that golden alloy claw.

Without conscious thought she reached out and touched the cold metal. She blinked and looked at her hand as if the thing were a stranger to her. Then, slowly, with confidence she let her fingers run along the gauntlets curves.

Crocodile's head came up and looked at her hand then her face.

"I have a question."

He grunted and looked back down at the paper work.

"Why won't you fuck me?"

Crocodile choked on cigar smoke. Still coughing he met her intense black eyes. She was serious. He took the cigar from his mouth and put it out in his ashtray and looked back down to where her fingers gently played on his claw. "Am I bruising your ego?" He taunted her, that grin that showed he knew her game making an appearance.

The memory of hearing her voice shouting through his speakers fleetingly brushed his thoughts. He had been so taken aback by the outburst he had laughed, temporarily forgetting his outrage at her finding his bug. He had to admit, however, he wasn't too surprised she had found it. As time passed he was beginning to find their discreet battles of information to be…fun.

"Oh yes," Ash answered as he met her eyes, distracted by her proximity. "What's worse is that I know you want me. You could try to deny it but I know when you looking at me when you think I don't notice." She leaned into him. Her face was close to his.

The War Lord's eyes focused on her lips and his mouth went dry. He could smell her perfume. He almost couldn't tell she wore any. It was subtle, soft, but sultry, for lack of a better word. Maybe it was just her natural scent, proving once and for all that opposites did attract.

Her hand reached his face and brushed his scar. The touch was so light he wouldn't have believed she had actually touched him if his body wasn't sending shivers of delight through down his spine telling him that she was in fact caressing him.

Air was as easy to swallow as a cup full of tacks. That scar. Her fingers traced it from one side of his face to the other.

She knew all too well how he had been marred.

He jerked away as if her touch burned him. "What do you want?"

His voice was low, angry, and it made her smile.

"I've already told you what I want," her minx smile was in full force.

Crocodile rubbed the bridge of his nose. A sure sign of an oncoming headache or in this case a really annoyingly persistent harpy. It looked like there was going to be only one way to work with this impossible woman.

Ash watched with vague amusement.

Without warning Crocodile stood from his chair and slammed his hand on the desk next to her hip. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned into her, all intense heat.

He lifted his golden hook between them and made her watch as he lowered the tip to the top of her breasts and torturously began to graze her skin with the sharp tip. Her body flushed and heated as she felt the tingling scratches on her breasts and right down _there_, deep down in the darkest part of her.

The air left her lungs in a rush as his watched her raising and falling chest with hooded eyes.

"You see," he purred, _purred. He purred! _Ash blinked, thrown off by this sudden change. "I've decided that maybe, we should come to a compromise." He lowered that hook so that he skimmed down the lacy material on her stomach to the exposed skin on her thighs.

Her body shuddered as her insides cramped down hard with desire. _Oh man,_ she didn't understand this change, but she was sure as hell enjoying it. _Wait…compromise?_ She blinked not quite understanding. His answering smile was dark, hungry, and flat out dangerous. Ash wiggled in excitement, this was going to be fun.

"I'll fuck you on the condition that you tell me everything I want to know about you." He raised his golden claw once more and restarted the torture at the top of her bosom. "In. Detail." He punctuated his words to Ash's breathing.

_Oh, what a clever and persistent Crocodile, _Ash smiled as she grabbed his claw to halt his sensuous torture. "I can do that Sir Croc-o-dile." She reached up and untied his tie so that the silk material hung over his shoulders like a used towel. Sexy.

His chuckle was low and dark. Crocodile pulled away from her reach. "Tell me first." He reached for the buttons on his vest and popped the round nubs one by one.

Ash bit her lip as his long dexterous fingers popped the buttons free one by one. His hooded gaze beat at her relentlessly as she watched him roll those expansive shoulders to extricate himself from his vest.

She rubbed her thighs together eagerly. "How do I know that you will actually fuck me instead of just stopping once I tell you?" Ash shook her head and bit her lip as she reached behind her and pulled the zipper down from her lingerie. The black trimmed straps fell from her shoulders and hung provocatively on her arms. "I propose that you fuck me so hard that I can't think straight and tell you everything because I could care less about what you hear."

The warlord's eyes burned her with his intensity as he pulled his shirt from his pants and started to work on his belt. "Who is to say that you will tell me once I 'fuck you so hard you can't think straight'? You have proven to be quite stubborn Miss Grayson." He pulled the long black leather belt from his waist in one pull. But instead of letting the crisp leather join his discarded vest, he folds the strap together and tugs at either end producing a satisfying CRACK.

Ash's eyes widen and her lips part slightly as adrenaline spikes through her system and miraculously pools down inside her. _Damn, that's hot._

Shifting in a vain attempt to relieve the throbbing that had started between her thighs, she takes a deep breath to steady herself. If he hadn't of made her wait so long she wouldn't be so susceptible in the first place. _Shoulda jumped that kitchen boy when I had the chance,_ she inwardly scolds herself.

"Well, Sir Crocodile, it seems we are at an impasse." Opening her thighs to give him a better view, and planting her hands between her legs to lean forward, Ash wiggled her ass and winked. "So what do you propose we do now?"

With a smile like the devil the War Lord stared down at the woman before him with contempt. CRACK.

Without warning Crocodile pounced. Fast as any true creature of his namesake that could be found lurking at the edge of dark waters waiting to strike. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her squeals.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he divested himself of his burden on his lap. Black eyes stared up at him in wonder and glee, only to scream shock as he flipped her on her stomach. Using his claw hand, he held her down by her neck with his forearm. Placing his leather belt down beside him, Crocodile let his forefinger run along the rocky terrain of Ash's back. She squirmed under his light and teasing touch, causing him to smile. His eyes glinted coldly from his amusement and lust. Grabbing her leg and spreading her wide, he swung his leg between her thighs and hooked his leg around hers to keep the rest of her body from escaping him.

She was now utterly helpless against him, as he had always wanted.

Letting his devious smile grow, he watched with wicked delight as he retraced the trail his finger had taken before. Instead of one finger, however, he let all his finger tips travel from the center of her shoulder blades to her ass.

The angry dragon on her back seemed to shift as Ash's muscles twitched involuntarily.

"Can you feel that?"

His voice was soft but in no way gentle, it sounded so sinister to her ears making her shiver once more.

"No, I can't feel behind most my limbs," She sounded more breathy than she liked.

Anticipation licked at her insides like a wild fire, what was he going to do to her?

She froze and nearly groaned when she felt his hand on her ass. He cupped her sex briefly and rubbed his heel against her. Ash bit the side of the bed to stifle her moan. No way in hell she was going to let him hear how much she was enjoying this. For some strange reason it felt as if she were showing her cards to him by doing so.

His hand left her as almost as soon as soon as he had touched her.

CRACK! The sound registered before the pain did. The bite of leather on her ass was such a shock she couldn't guard herself before she cried out. The pain was sharp like the slap of steel. Ash breathed as deeply and as calmly as she possible, waiting in sweet trepidation for the next lash.

His fingers skimmed lightly over the stinging on her cheeks almost affectionately.

Those teasing fingers left her skin again. Ash closed her eyes and waited for the next blow. Waited for the sting so that the tiny pin pricks that dances under her skin afterward would make her skin feel alight.

Nothing, she felt nothing. She frowned. Was he touching her back again? Damn it to Hell, she hated it when something was happening to her and she didn't know what. It was like someone breaking into your home and touching your things, leaving, and only knowing that someone had been there not what they touched.

Beginning to feel alarms twisted and barbed grasp, Ash tried to turn her head to look over her shoulder only to be still by Crocodile's forearm… _son of a bitch. _

"What is your name?"

"Asha."

An unwanted gasp escaped her lips as pleasure laced with the delicate fringe of pain and a hard slap of leather filled her senses. Exactly where his hand had once been, Right-On-Her-Sex, holy fucking hell this was so hot.

It took all she had not to groan. Whether out of pleasure, pain, or shock, she didn't know.

Those wicked fingers played in circles on the thin lace separating him from her weeping flesh. The soft touch was a torture. The lash had left a tingle of awareness and his touch only intensified it. Those fingers soothed and teased all at once, the tingle and stroking becoming near unbearable.

"Tell me your name."

"That is my name."

The next lash was on her thigh. No, it had to be both her thighs. He couldn't do less than two at the angle he was at. She just couldn't feel it. Again, she was bothered by him doing something to her that she didn't know about, or see really.

And so, a ritual was formed. Crocodile would ask Ash a question which she would choose to answer or not. In this case she chose not. Each response was the same as the last, and a lash would answer. Then those expert fingers would follow their master's lead.

There was no way to measure time, but Ash was sure to go mad. There were just so many sensations to absorb all at once. The longer the sensual assault continued, the harder it was for her to keep her wits.

"You are going to tell me everything I want to know." Crocodile's voice was a rough like a serrated blade, showing no mercy, and tearing with sharp glee.

Ash closed her eyes as one bewitching finger slipped under the lace and touched her. She shuddered at the feel of flesh on flesh.

He stroked her, once, twice. A third time and she was trying her hardest to lift her hips higher she he would touch her more. Yes, she wanted him to touch her more, so much more.

His chuckle reverberated from his chest to her.

_Smug bastard,_ Ash gritted her teeth and clung to her years of childish stubbornness as a shield.

"I will tell you what you want when you fuck me." Damn, her voice was only air, holding neither authority nor strength.

"Mmm…"

The world tilted. Blinking, it took her a few seconds to realize that Crocodile had grabbed her short bob of hair and had flipped and turned her so her back was now lying across his knees instead of her stomach.

His cold eyes stared down into hers and she didn't waver even as he searched her.

He lifted his golden hook between their faces, that smug smile forming his lips. God, she loved his lips, to bad she wasn't the kissing type. Crocodile had a thin upper lip and a full lower lip that was just meant to be bitten. But even if she got out of this precarious position, Ash wouldn't dare touch her lips to his. Kissing was to intimate, it just wasn't for her. Rule number one, never kiss a target.

Mentally shaking herself and dragging her gaze away from the curving temptation. Ash met his stare steadily; ready to take whatever he gave her. She had been through worse than he could ever subject her too.

Slowly, he lowered his weapon until the cool metal touch her breast bone.

Their eyes stayed locked as he rubbed the metal back and forth. Slowly he turned his claw so the sharp point could scratch over her skin lightly. Then, ever more slow than before, that deadly point traveled to the top of her bodice.

He paused, probably trying to see her reactions to him. Ash refused to give in to him, she wasn't afraid of him. She never had been, and she wasn't going to start making it a habit now.

As if her stubborn silence were the answer he sought, he moved without preamble. In one swift movement he caught the top of her bodice and jerked down, ripping the delicate material in half.

"What is your name?"

Crocodile's eyes lowered to her lips.

Ash closed her mouth and hid her unruly tongue which had started to run a trail on her bottom lip. _Stop with the lips already! _She chastised her inner siren.

Closing her eyes to stay in focus she replayed his question in her head again. "My name is Ash, how many times do I have to say before we can both get laid?" She liked this position, she felt a little less at his mercy. Illusions were like that though, sweet and false.

She opened her eyes and gazed at the War Lord-cum-seducer. Oh, how the tables had turned.

That hook made an appearance between their faces once more. He locked his eyes on the gleaming gold and so did hers. They both watched as that deadly curving gold lowered over one exposed breast.

Ash's eyes widened as she realized his intent. What would that feel like? Will it hurt? Will it feel good? Will I survive this? So many thoughts, questions, and feelings rushed through her. It all mad her head feel like rush hour at a bazaar. Two crowds (one being her mind the other her body) pushing and shoving in different directions all on one street.

The way Crocodile was metaphysically pushing her was an experience she had yet to live. Most men were an easy, wham-bang thank you ma'am. But this…this was so worth all the waiting.

The sharp tip of that insidious hook slowly lowered till it landed on the soft pink flesh of her areola. The tight pressure of that point on her flesh promised pleasure and pain.

"Don't move." His voice was pitched low, containing unveiled threats.

Crocodile's hard grip on her hair was the only thing that saved her from jumping. She hadn't even realized he had lowered his own head to her ear.

His whispered breath brushed and teased her ear. Ash's body positively vibrated with anticipation.

"We wouldn't want to mar this lovely skin."

Ash lost her breath as and her senses as Crocodile applied the slightest of pressure to that precarious point that pressed into one of the most sensitive spots on her body. He did this to make a point, and it was a point well made.

"What is your name?"

Oh, now this was just dangerous.

Ash closed her eyes and compressed her lips together.

That was when he began the slow torture of circling that deadly point around her nipple. That deadly tip teasing and tickling the sensitive pink flesh.

Ash wondered dazedly what it would feel like to have that sharp tip grazing her nipple.

She groaned.

"Open your eyes." Crocodile hissed. His words came from above her. The lack of tantalizingly air brushing her skin was the only indication her body recognized.

This was bad, very bad. He was washing her wits away like an old stain and he had barely even touched her. For the first time in her life, Ash felt in over her head.


	5. MetaPhysical Games

**_Okay, sorry for the LONG wait. And thank you to my amazing Beta/sister-from-another-mister for putting up with my nagging and prodding and for editing this for me. Seriously, you save me from the "too" and "to" problem and my coma fixation. (not including the coma at the end of "seriously" and I can be as inncorrect as I want in my Author's Note's so bleh!) hehe. _**

**Shout out to SavingSanityOrLosingIt for being the last review for chapter four! I love that I can conquer the dislike of OC's with a good story. I truly understand the dislike, because you have to balance how it will make sense to keeping the other charaters (owned by the amazing Oda and not me) to their originial character also. Wiki is my savior.**

**OH AND WARNING THIS IS A LUST STORY, SO YES THERE WILL BE A LONG SET OF CHAPTERS DEDICATED TO LUST. LIME ACTION ALSO AND SUCH AND SUCH. **

**Enjoy, this story is not for the innocent of hearts, thanks to Asha and her wickedness.**

**"HEY!" Ash glares at me over the rim of her beer glass. After a thoughtful pause she shrugs and lifts her glass toward me in agreement. "Here here! I'll drink to my wickedness!" She winks and grins that signature saucey smile. **

**I just roll my eyes. Whatever. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_*Orange shaded the ground, fires veil. Shadows danced with malicious glee like demons. _

_Screams filled the night air, covered by laughers of different degrees. _

"_Captain," Conan stifled a grin as he walked up to his First in Command. "We've got a good haul."_

_The Second in Command looked up at his Captain with respect and admiration. He was still pissed at him for keeping that little brat, but the man standing next to him was still his Captain, his best friend. _

_The Captain of the marauding pirates stood still in the center lane of the village they were plundering. The light of the blaze they had set shadowed his face so Conan could not see him. _

"_That's good…" The large man's voice trailed off. _

_Conan's brow furrowed. "What's wrong Captain?" _

_The giant of a man shook his head and didn't answer. Verily, he could not say what was wrong. Normally he would be joining his boisterous crew in ravishing the young ladies and seizing all valuables and foods. But somehow…something didn't feel right this eve. His instincts were crawling, causing all the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention. Strange though it was he had learned to listen to these instincts. They hadn't failed him so far. He shouldn't stop listening to them now. _

"_Tell the boys to get all the perishables and non-perishables packed and ready to move within the hour. I want us to be out of here before the moon reaches the middle of the sky." _

"_B-but Captain," Conan blinked and stuttered simultaneously. _

_Conan was left standing alone as he watched his Captain's cape billow like storm clouds in an upcoming storm._

* * *

_Gibbs wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as he watched the little girl of their ship bend half way over the railing toward the shore. It was as if her every fiber was trying its best to reach their Captain even through their distance. He was amazed at how she always seemed to know where their Captain was. It was like she had an inner compass and he was her North. _

"_I HATE this waiting!" _

_Gibbs snapped out of his thoughts and eyed Alleo as she planted her feet back on deck and pouted at him._

"_They always get to go out and have all the fun." Alleo whined, the high pitched sound filling the quite night. _

'_Yeah, you're not the only one missing out on the fun.' Gibbs thought bitterly as he leaned his hip on the railing next to the Captain's little pet. He had gotten volunteered to watch her. _

_The Crew member sighed and looked out at the rising smoke that was coming from the small village on the island. The flames tongues could be seen licking toward the sky: another village, and another raid, and another night babysitting a little kid. A guy could go nuts just thinking about how much alcohol and women he was missing… _

"_Ooh! I think I see a boat!"_

_For the second time Gibbs was slammed back into reality. However, this time everything was different. The crew member quickly snatched the telescope at his waist and adjusted the eyeglass to the sea. He frowned when he saw nothing. It was dark and the moon was only half mast, giving only a little light. Who would be on a boat at this hour in the middle of the night … Gibbs shook his head but was forced to look again as the little harpy persisted and tugged at his pants. Grudgingly the now irate member scanned the waves once more only to pause. Did he really see what he thought he saw? With now trembling hands the man sharpened the lenses of the eyeglass. Shit…this was not good at all. _

_Stuffing the eyeglass back on his waist, Gibbs grabbed Alleo and threw her over his shoulder. He ignored her shouts of outrage and rushed down into the belly of the ship. Once he reached the cargo he opened an almost empty barrel of rum and stuffed the wiggling menace into it. _

"_Would you be quiet?!" his voice burned in angered but was hushed by fear. _

_This was the only thing that caught the little girl's attention and Gibbs had to approve of the apprehension that now filled her black eyes. She should be afraid. If this ended badly, the Captain was going to have his head on a pike if he didn't protect her. That was if he wasn't killed before seeing his Captain once more._

"_Stay in here until our Captain comes for you." Gibbs put as much meaning into these words as he could. Fear was teasing his senses like a well paid brothel wench. Swallowing his fear like he would a bad batch of ale, Gibbs grabbed onto Alleo's shoulders. "Do you understand me? Nod if you understand. Good. Don't come out of here. Stay quiet and don't be making any sounds now, you hear?" _

_When she had nodded once more he placed the lid on the barrel and ran back up into the fresh air. Though, he couldn't taste the salt over the taste of fear. He couldn't smell the sweet bite of the sea over the smell of his sweat. Reaching for his eyeglass he searched for the one place on the horizon and confirmed his fears. _

_On the horizon cast in just the right light was the blaring white face of a Jolly Roger that no one could mistake. White Beard had set anchor not 100 yards from them. The boat that Alleo had spotted was a row boat that was headed for the shore. The great blaze on the island had to be serving as a beacon for the other crew. He could only hope that the darkness hid their ship from the other crew. He could also only hope that his Captain would be prepared to defend his crew and friends against his old Captain._

* * *

_Gibbs quaked helplessly as he was forced to his knees. _

_His worst fears had been realized. The ship had been discovered. His Captain was still ashore and he was powerless against the multitude of men that had commandeered the ship. Every pirate with a good set of ears on them had heard about White Beard's fleet. Gibbs had only seen one ship. Could one ship really hold so many or one row boat? Then there was the rumor all men and children heard about White Beard's legendary size. He had once heard that The Man was so big he stood taller than the towers of Water 7! That with the slightest squeeze of his fist on a man's head could crush his skull into sawdust. _

_The ship shook in accordance to what sounded like thunder rolling within the very floors. The thundering beat continued and grew louder. Gibbs wondered faintly if it was some drums that sentenced the precursor to his death. Or possibly his heart was beating so fast it was attempting to escape and had decided to hide in his skull. _

_Gibbs mouth went dry and thoughts scattered as two enormous feet landed before his eyes, ending the earth shattering quakes and leaving a deafening silence with their halt. _Oh Shit.

* * *

_Edward Newgate stood still, towering over the man before him. The giant of a man growled approvingly to himself as he tugged at his mustache. He had set anchor this eve, deeming it far too dark to continue and risk the life of his sons and daughters, only to be alerted of a nearby Island. What had turned out as an innocent trip to get some ale and soft beds for his children had turned into something else entirely. Instead Thatch had sighted a boat anchored at shore. The shock and intrigue that had filled him as he looked upon the Jolly Roger on the sail filled him with an undeniable need. The sight of that Jolly Roger had tricked his lips into a reluctant smile. The very mark of shame he had placed on his wayward son for his leaving was now the pirate's sign of pride._

_Edward Newgate was first and foremost a Father in his heart and White Beard the Pirate second. He was standing on his wayward child's ship before one of his men with a burning determination, nay; a need to find out how much his son had grown. He needed to know if he had truly grown into a man. _

"_I'll give you this option once," White Beard rumbled in his deep strong baritone. Stretching out his hand toward the bound man, he attempted a kind smile. "Join me and my crew son." _

_The man spit at the giant's feet. His actions spoke bravery and defiance, but his body trembled with fear. The pirate's eyes were too wide, his breathing too fast, and this made him an open book. _

_Newgate retracted his hand and folded his arms across his chest. Well, his wayward son had a loyal crew. He had to approve. A Captain's crew was a Captain's family, you needed to trust them to have your back and they needed to trust you to have theirs. _

"_Pops!" _

_Newgate lifted his eyes from the still cowering and defiant man to Thatch. What he saw couldn't have shocked him more. Maybe he wayward son was not as hopeless as he had feared. _

"_Let me go! Let me go, you big ugly butt-face! When my Captain gets here he is going to kick your ugly mug into your stomach!" _

_Thatch broke through the group of his fellow crew mates with a struggling and sopping wet girl. He was wisely holding her at an arms-length as she kicked and struggled. Thatch was obviously trying to handle the young girl with gentleness and grace, but her riotous rage made the act of kindness impossible. He ended up holding her by the back of her too-big shirt as she flailed. _

_The girl stopped as they came to stand in front of him. _

_Newgate cocked his head slightly to the side as her eyes widened slowly up their long journey to his face. When their eyes met he was surprised by the lack of fear he saw there. He saw awe, and curiosity, but that was quickly replaced by confidence._

"_My Captain is tall too, you may be bigger but he is strong and smart and he will kick all your butts!" She screamed the last few bits and then began to struggle once more with renewed vigor. _

"_Alleo," the bound man whispered in horror. It was a hushed plea for her to calm herself. _

_The girl, Alleo, just glared at the man. "Chicken, just because he is a big-okay REALLY big-bully doesn't mean jack! Our Captain will come and save us!" Blond hair flew as she turned to look back at White Beard. Alleo's endless black eyes were shining with trust and strength in her belief, such innocence, it was disarming._

_Okay, he liked her. So what he knew he was going to have to do to see if his wayward son had as much strength as the two souls before him, was something he wasn't going to enjoy. Especially since he liked this little spit fire. He could see why his wayward son also liked her. When Newgate looked at her, he saw the same fire of determination behind the straggly mess of hair in a young boy he had found hiding on his ship many years ago. This young girl would be his best chance to test his son. _

_His next words shocked his crew and unwittingly began a series of events that would shape many futures. _

"_She comes with us."*_

* * *

**Back to Present**

"Open your eyes," he hissed between clenched teeth.

Crocodile was enjoying this far too much. He had wondered what it would be like to bend this annoyingly persistent woman to his will. And now that he was, he could barely find enough will power of his own not to give her what she wanted.

She was bent over his thighs in a perfect curving "C", the position thrusting those lovely mounds in the air for his attention. Oh, and he was going to give those soft female weights the full focus of his attention…if he so wanted.

Ash's face twitched and contorted, her mouth parted slightly so it looked as if a black diamond was poised between the entrance of her lips. He liked her lips. They looked soft, but he knew they could harden and look rather mean. She had expressive lips. Crocodile was pretty sure she didn't notice. It was her only true telltale. He could use those curving temptations to gauge her mood, like right now…she was aroused. Though, he didn't need to look at her mouth too know that for certain. He had felt her. She had been so warm, soft, and wet under his fingers. When she had arched her hips upward he had felt a surge of triumph. The same harpy that had tormented him for almost a year, haunting him, tempting him, was now at his mercy. And mercy was something he had long forgotten how to give. Mercy was for the weak, and he was not weak.

Shifting his thighs to find a more comfortable position, he frowned inwardly at himself. Crocodile had always prided himself as a man under control, but this woman made that a near impossibility. Even now his unruly body ached, pushing unrelenting at his zipper. Normally he could control himself. But seeing her bent over him, aching for him, and helpless against him was beyond arousing. Yes, she had been very right. He wanted her.

"I said," he stopped circling her nipple with his hook and grazed the begging pebble with the pinprick tip. "Open your eyes."

His blood sang and pooled low in his groin as he watched Ash's face flush. Her gasp was more pleasing to his ears than Canon in D.

Her eyes fluttered briefly, and he watched the golden crescents completely enthralled. It took a few more breathes but she finally focused on his face.

Crocodile smiled at the small victory. He liked it when she did as he asked. Though she had never before directly opposed him, neither did she always do what he wanted. She had always found ways around him. It was infuriating, maddening, and he found her all the more amusing for it.

"Tell me your name." He knew that Asha was not her true name. If it was he wouldn't be having any issues with her identity. Yet her past still remained elusive. "Tell me your _real_ name."

Those lovely lips hardened like that bone of her jaw. Her eyes flashed like black diamonds.

His grin widened. Her silence further confirmed to him that she wasn't who she said she was.

Tightening his grip on her hair, Crocodile slowly lowered his head. He held her gaze captive with his own, making her watch as his mouth descended inch by slow inch to the hard peak thrust toward him.

He watched as her eyes stayed the same, but that oh-so expressive mouth parted further to accommodate her accelerated breathes.

He paused right above that small pink bead to give her one last smile, a wolf about to feast.

Without kindness or gentle preamble, he clamped down on that tight little bud and sucked hard. He watched with hungry eyes as her lids lowered and a moan passed those taunting lips. He rolled the bead in his mouth, licked, nibbled, and drank in every sound he provoked. Each moan, every gasp, and ragged breath enflamed him, engulfed him in the iron grasp of lust.

She writhed and bucked. If he hadn't held her by her hair she would surely have curled herself around him. He was surprised and pleased that she hadn't even realized that she could have used her hands. Crocodile wasn't worried about their use. She didn't have the strength to fight him even if she'd wanted to. And the sounds that he evoked from her (sounds that sent flames licking down his spine and teased his senses) proved that she didn't want to. This was not a physical battle (in one sense). This was a battle of wills. One he would win.

As if his thoughts of her hands had awakened the creatures, he felt her fingers in his hair. Those fingers curled, digging nails into his scalp and sending delicious pain to vibrate and thrum in his body.

Crocodile released the swollen and thoroughly teased bead. "Tell me," his breath tickled her skin between her breasts as he moved to capture the neglected twin.

Ash bucked so violently that he released his hold on her head. As soon as he relinquished his hold on her, she wrapped an arm around his head and anchored her other hand in his hair.

Crocodile bit her nipple one last time before releasing that also. He raised his head to find that she had shifted her body to straddle his hips. His own arms had broken from his control like escaped prisoners and had wrapped themselves around the living flame before him.

Angry with himself for losing control, he stood up, brought her with him, turned, and threw her on his bed. He drank in her shock like it was the finest wine. He was reminded of that time six torturous months ago when he had first thrown her on his sheets. She had been clothed, not this beautifully naked and flushed flesh before him. The site only made him growl. Crocodile pounced on her like the conqueror in him demanded he do. Wrestling her wrists into his grasp, he held them over her head and pinned them down with his forearm. Crocodile smiled wickedly as he used his free hand to pull off his caveat and used the silk to bind her wrists together. The job was done roughly with his one free hand and his teeth, but it was done well. Pulling away he stared down at his huffing and angry prize.

"Would you just fuck me already?!"

He smiled down at Ash in reply.

She glared and tested the strength of her binds. Finding them past her ability to slip through she glared fervently up at him.

Crocodile just continued to smile.

Leaning on his right forearm he let her gaze upon his hook once more. Crocodile wanted her to see him do everything that he was going to do to her. He wanted to see her face, those hard unrelenting eyes, and that oh-so expressive mouth. He wanted that mouth to scream his name. He wanted to see it opened in a perfect "O" as he brought her down to her figurative knees.

He watched her watch him as that hook lowered. Down past her breasts, slowly down that taunt belly, and to that remaining scrap of cloth that hide her womanly treasure.

The golden claw easily caught the ruined material and pulled the rest down her long thighs and past her endless legs. He liked her legs too.

His eyes latched at the dark golden patch of hair at her apex. He was, admittedly, enthralled. Most women shaved that area of their bodies, but she hadn't. Was it a personal choice? Or was it because he liked a woman to be natural? He wasn't sure. She always surprised him in one way or another. That about her bothered him. But if she knew that was what he liked…then what else did she know?

He lowered that hook to that dark golden patch then stopped a few inches above it to look at her face. She was positively enraptured. Her hard eyes wide and almost innocent in their wonder, her expressive mouth parted in amazement rather than arousal.

Breaking her moment of awe, he lowered his hook and used the curved metal to part her folds and rubbed at that tight bundle of nerves that he knew would be there.

The room filled with Ash's moans and mewling as he continued to rub at her with the cold metal using small controlled circles. Crocodile swam in her desire. He swam and he used that deadly sharp edge of lust as a blade to cut through her. He would slay her with her own wanton desire. He would show her what she had made him endure for nearly eight months.

* * *

She was going to die. If he didn't fuck her now, if he wasn't inside of her, then she was going to die.

The cold metal that touched her, that hard curve that rubbed at her relentlessly. The metal was slowly warmed by her body. The pleasure intensified as her slick fluids coated that gold and caused the metal to slip, exposing her to the cold parts then back to the warm.

Her body was on fire. Every nerve ending was shorted out with power surges of desire then shocked back to life, then burned in passion. Over and over, she was sure she was going to die.

"I will tell you everything, EVERYTHING, just…" she didn't want to say please. She just couldn't bring herself to beg him. Never in her life had she begged anyone for anything. Not even when her back had be scorched. She had never asked for the pain to stop.

Ash writhed and pulled at her restraints. When she got nowhere she had resorted to tugging at the collar of Crocodile's shirt. Of course the War Lord was so large and strong that he hadn't even noticed her weak and feeble attempts to bring his body closer to hers. She wanted his body to touch her, to tempt him. She was ready to do anything to get him to stop, anything to relieve the overflowing burn that had built to an inferno inside of her. Her hands were still at his collar when he focused on her face.

"Just…?" he prompted. Stopping in his ministrations, Crocodile's eyes narrowed on her face. He shifted so he could rest his weight on his claw arm and used his now free hand to grab at her bound wrists and pin them back over her head.

She squirmed beneath him, a barely contained wild fire. "Just fuck me," Ash gave him her best sultry low lidded gaze.

Her body trembled, her inner muscles quivering, as she waited for him. His shrewd gaze tantalized her already flushed skin wherever it landed. Ash was so acutely aware of her body, of him, she was going into overload. Blue screen of death, no control alt delete, no restart button, she needed a full blown maintenance check. Said check included him buried deep inside her…

That annoying smug handsome smile tugged at the corners of his lips, teasing her. "Why?"

Ash groaned, beyond frustrated. "We've been over this. You fuck me, you get what you want, I get laid, and you get laid. It's a happy fucking ending for all of us. Little cans of exploding confetti not included in your purchase of orgasm, now fuck me." She punctuated the last three words as menacingly as possible. Sadly, being menacing while tussled up and fully naked isn't the easiest thing to pull off. So instead of menacing, she sounded petulant and demanding. _God damnit,_ this was annoying. _What does a girl have-tah do to get laid around here!?_ Apparently that would be jumping kitchen boys.

Crocodile's eyebrow twitched slightly. Amused? Was he _amused_ by her? ARGH! Here she was, beyond the point of no return, sexually frustrated with a beautiful side order of the female equivalent of blue balls. And he was _amused._

"Alright, you have to the count of three to fuck me." Ash was so done playing these games.

He regarded her shrewdly. Then openly smiled, that smile wasn't sweet or taunting. It was a smile that only comes from a predator that has trapped its game into a corner, ready to make the kill.

It was an evil smile. Unbidden, Ash was reminded of her sister warning her nearly a year ago when they first arrived in Alabasta. She could distinctly remember the pressure on her forearm as Robin gripped her over the little table in their shabby hotel. Those blue green eyes held censor. They spoke concern and a desire to protect. "_Ash, don't do this. This isn't going to end well. That man is heartless. He would kill a child if it meant getting even one step closer to his goals." _Ash had just nodded her head and refused to meet her sister's eyes. Ash knew precisely how cruel the War Lord was and could be. He couldn't surprise her.

Ash blinked, snapping herself back to the present, to the War Lord with the smile that was true to his namesake.

"One…" She began to count.

That smile slowly went down and his face went blank. His head tilted to the side and still he just stared.

"Two…"

"Tell me your name."

"No."

He glared at her flat out rebuttal, anger filling the blankness that had once occupied his expression.

"Three…"

Ash closed her eyes and reached deep within herself. It was like stretching down to touch water in a pond, but the cool promise of the liquid was just out of reach. One last stretch, a tittering and precarious reach, and her fingers touched that pool. The coolness rushed through her and heated her; the force and power overwhelming. Old instincts flared and she almost lost her balance and fell into the pool completely. Ash held firm and was vaguely aware of popping and snapping sounds that seemed so far away from where she was.

Gold hair grew and flattened to shape and mold to scales on a body that contorted and elongated rapidly. Ash's once bare breasts became nonresistant as the skin flattened too be covered in thick plates. Her chest pushed upward to accommodate the new set of lungs that grew and pushed out her ribcage. Her face elongated to a sharp pointed muzzle. Teeth serrated and deadly sharp grew and jutted from Ash's jaw. Her black eyes grew larger and colored gold like her hair to show the cat-like slits that were her pupils. Her face and structure changed to what she needed. Her shape remained mostly human-like. She still had her legs. Though now they were thinner and less prominent as they would have been if she were in her human form. Her arms were plated in gold scales (as were her legs) and stretched longer than before. Only to end at even longer fingers tipped with deadly claws.

As quickly as the change she had wrought had begun, it was over. For now anyhow, keeping to the first zoan was always difficult. The ancient creature within her that she drank to suppress would claw and roar for its freedom. Instincts as old as time itself demanded that she hunt for food, fly for endless miles, and never return to the civilized world. -

Opening her eyes she could easily focus on the surprised and intrigued expression above her. Her inner balance tittered slightly as she adjusted her sight, for if she wanted she could see not just his skin but the pores. She could count how many were on his nose, and how many lines were etched around his mouth. Ash saw through eyes of a hunter, a predator of old.

An uncomfortable pressure pushed and prodded painfully at her back. It was like her arms were not above her head but folded under her body.

Ash stretched. And Crocodile fell to the floor. When she had stretched her wings had extended underneath her, propelling her body upward. Those wings were an extension of herself, an extra set of arms, a second heart beat that she couldn't deny. It was a part of her as her very blood.

Those wings unfurled and reached. Awareness rushed through her as she felt the walls brush the tips of her wings. She sighed as if she hadn't moved in a long time. Speaking of which, when was the last time she had let her herself free? _Too long_, a voice purred and uncurled inside of her.

Focusing back on the room as she sat on her calves she looked down at her bound wrists. She used her long fingers and sharp claws to cut the caveat. There would be no need to set the material on fire. She didn't want to inadvertently set the room aflame with the embers of the silk.

Once free, she wrapped her arms around herself, her wings encasing her. She reached into herself and pulled back from the pond. There was a resistance, but she was freed from the hold. Although she felt empty from the lack of power (though not as strong as she could be if not for her back) and the wildness of her nature, she felt herself shift once more. Human.

Ash stared at her free wrists and rubbed at the slightly chaffed skin. Awareness pinched her neck. Her head whipped upward to meet a stoned faced and cold eyed Crocodile.

_Oh…_ Well, this didn't look like it was going to end well.


	6. Throwing down the Gauntlet

**Wooh, Chapter Six. **

**So, again, hats off to my lovely Beta for her work. I love you chickadee! **

***cough cough* anyway! **

**I like to believe the plot is thickening, but idk just my thought. Also, I've been attacking Wiki like a mad woman and reading books on domineering males to try and get into the handsome head of Sir Crocodile. I also wrote an Interview I'm going to finish writing because my lovely Beta likes it so it's going to be a One Shot "Interview with Crocodile". I hope you guys enjoy it when it comes out. BUT WHAT MAKES THAT SO IMPORTANT is that I really want to make sure I'm getting this down right ("this" as in cold sexy Crocodile in sexual shenanagins). So if you guys have any suggestions let me know and I'll poke my story :).**

**ENJOY! The Lime continues!**

* * *

Chapter Six

_*Conan pulled himself up on the enemy ship right after his Captain. They were greeted with thousands of eyes. Tension thrummed and pulsed in the air as his Captain stalked through the throng of men, a whirlpool of fury. The White Beard men scattered out of his way like roaches would light. The Captain was a raging bull, all anger and violence. _

_When they had arrived on their ship to find Gibbs bound to the mast and gagged minus one snot nosed brat. His Captain had been nothing but a hurricane of cold retribution. Especially when he had heard the news that Whitebeard their former Captain had indeed kidnapped that stupid brat. Personally he didn't see the problem with that. If the Old Man wanted the little runt, then he didn't see why he couldn't have her. Conan believed without a doubt that Alleo made the Captain weaker. She was a distraction to the dream, their dream. Growing up together as orphans, adopted by a Pirate, they both grew up dreaming and adventuring. When his Captain, his best friend, had declared that he would become King of the Pirate and be stronger than even Pops, Conan had wanted nothing more than to help his best friend. The Captain was strong and smart. Conan truly believed if anyone could do it, he could. But that stupid brat was a distraction, and now here they were wasting time rescuing her ass. Of course he couldn't even suggest leaving her without his best friend and Captain turning those cold eyes on him in anger. _

_So here they both were. Sacrificial lambs to whatever plot their former Captain had planned. For the Old Man was certainly up to something. Conan knew just as well as his Captain that Old Man White Beard wouldn't hurt a hair on a child's head let alone take one against one's will. He wanted something._

_Every person they passed stared at their faces. Conan was use to it. Both the Captain and he bore the same scar on their face. A wicked mark that stretched from one ear, across the nose, and to the other; it was meant to be a mark of shame; it had become their pride. _

_Finally reaching the end of the proverbial Red Sea that split before them was their old Captain, White Beard._

"_What do you want Old Man?" The Captain swung his hand out in outrage, throwing his cape about like a flared wing. "What is the meaning of this?" The anger in his voice flared just like his cape. _

_Some of the White Beard crew shifted like they were ready to have that answer as well. _

_Old Man White Beard stood then; he was as imposing as Conan remembered. The air he gave off exceeded confidence and power. Pure authority. It made him remember how he would stare down at him when he was younger and in trouble again for something. The memory brought anger to his heart. He had never wanted to see that old bastard again. _

"_I see you two boys are still together." His tone was placid. His eyes sharp as a Sea King's tooth as he studied both men. Finally those eyes landed on Conan. "Still getting into trouble?" Conan's teeth gnashed together to bite back his anger. It would do neither of them good if he got them jumped by the White Beard pirates. _

_The Captain looked over his shoulder at him, those dark eyes seeing and remembering the past. Conan; breaking into the kegs of rum at night, sneaking into the food reserves, painting on the Jolly Roger, filling the sniper's nest with chicken feathers and glue. Conan's face turned seven shades of red. _

_He really hated that old bastard. _

_The Captain turned back toward White Beard. "Where is she Old Man?" _

_White Beard studied the two men a minute longer before he jerked his head to the side. _

_Shouts could be heard almost instantly. Thatch appeared almost on cue with a kicking and screaming little girl under his arm. Alleo stopped her struggles when Thatch stood still and her head whipped up. Her eyes locked on her Captain's and lit up with joy. _

"_I knew you would come! I told them you would!" She threw her hands out in front of her in a mock cheer. "Now kick his butt!" _

"_She certainly is a high spirited little thing." White Beard commented lightly as if they were talking about nothing more than the weather. _

_The Captain stepped forward and extended a gloved hand. "Hand her over." His tone cut through the niceties. His manner just as authoritative as White Beard's, his presence just as commanding, and his anger very much palpable to everyone on board._

_White Beard straightened and narrowed his eyes at The Captain. "And what if I don't," It wasn't a question. _

_Grabbing his cape, The Captain ripped the material off his shoulders and threw it at the throng of White Beard pirates. Just as quickly he grabbed the sword at his waist and brandished the weapon at the man he had once considered to be his father._

_The entire crew of the White Beard pirates reacted instantaneously. The entire ship came awake with the clamor of swords being drawn from scabbards and pistols being cocked and aimed. White Beard silenced it all with the raise of a single hand. _

"_I will kill you." The Captain hissed the words, fearless. _

_The White Beard Crew might have not even been there at all for all it mattered. As the two men eyeballed one another, it became obvious that to them, no one else was on that ship. _

"_So be it." White Beard drew his sword. _

* * *

**Back to Present**

Menace oozed from Crocodile in thick coiling waves of anger. He took a step toward her.

Ash jumped off the bed and bent her knees, ready to run.

They stood measuring each other. Ash, trying to judge the distance from her body by the side of the bed to the door a good ten feet behind the larger than life threat in front of her. Crocodile had shifted to prepare to move, to capture, and to seize his prey.

Ash leaned one way and he mirrored her. Taking a deep breath, Ash prepared herself. She feigned left, and sharply turned right to jump across the bed.

Crocodile had shifted only slightly to the right. Catching her movement, he let his hook arm dissolve to sand and reach for her.

She squealed in part delight from the act of cat and mouse, and part of anxiety as she bent to dodge the deadly claw.

The movement that it took to dodge the curved and sharp alloy had distracted her.

That hand latched onto her hair and held her in place. His other arm wrapped around her neck as he slammed her body hard against the wall by his writing desk.

Ash cursed, but couldn't get enough air in to voice her outrage. He had dissolved then materialized behind her when she hadn't noticed. Crocodile had used his attack as a decoy, and she had played right into his trap.

The strong steel like muscle under the material of his shirt flexed as he tighten his hold on her neck. He was going to kill her. Her own words resounded in her head. "_Crocodile isn't the sort of man to take disobedience well."_ Well, she had disobeyed him, hadn't she? She could flit around him and dodge him, but never had she flat out refused him or denied him. She had for the first time a few minutes ago. Ash closed her eyes. The rebuttal couldn't have been helped. She had been angry and sexually frustrated. She had been ready to end the torturous game. Well she got what she wanted now…game over.

She focused her eyes to the side of her head to see his face. The smooth features were impassive, his eyes roaring all the rage his face didn't show.

"If-if you kill me," the rattling sound scratched her ears and made her wince. "Then you'll never know anything about me." She gasped and gulped trying to get more air in to replace the precious oxygen she had used to speak.

The steel under her throat softened enough to let her breathe.

"Tell me your name." His voice was deadly smooth and held no patience for coyness any longer.

Her mind raced. If she told him, he would just kill her and then dig up what he could on her. That might satisfy what she wanted, but then she wouldn't be able to enjoy it. It wasn't what she had planned. This wasn't what she had wanted. The thought of escaping fleetingly brushed her thoughts. She could. All she had to do was let herself fall into that inner pool; let her wilder self take over, and she could be free. If she did then all this time and planning would be for nothing. Ash banished the thought and closed her eyes. She would see this through till the end. There was no going back; even if it meant going through Hell and meeting the Devil himself (incidentally it felt as if she had already met him. 'Hi my name is Ash, oh your name is Crocodile, and I thought it was Dark Prince of Hell and Torture…my bad'). Ash had made up her mind to see this through to the end and that was what she was going to do.

Hot air caressed the skin on her neck. "Tell me your name." His lips followed the trail of air, bringing her body back to life.

She was suddenly painfully aware of how naked she was and how clothed he remained. That she was helpless pinned to a wall and he was fully pressed up against her. Ash wiggled and was rewarded with a growl. He was still aroused; angry, but he still wanted her. She could feel that hard and very male part of him pressing onto her ass.

"If you want an answer you know my terms, Sir Croc-o-dile."

Those lips left her skin and Ash narrowed her gaze as his own glare that met hers.

That hand left her hair. His hand reappeared on her sex.

Ash bucked unexpectedly. All the air left her lungs as he stroked her again. She closed her eyes and let her body burn as he stroked and prodded her embers until she was set to a full blaze.

The game was back, an unending torture.

Something blunt entered her and she swooned.

Crocodile curled the one finger he had slid into her evoking carnal sounds of pleasure to fill the room once more.

A second finger joined the first and Ash was sure to lose herself yet again. The War Lord slid in and out, building up the raising lava of her inner dam.

Ash moaned and closed her eyes as flames licked and teased her. She desperately ground her hips into his hand with what little space was given to her.

She was vaguely aware of his harsh breathe in her ear as her efforts to bring his fingers deeper into her. Ash inadvertently rubbed her ass into his own arousal. That harsh breathing was the only indication that he had shown her that he was affected by her, and she reveled in it.

His fingers left her. Ash cried out, pushing her ass out further as if she could call his fingers back to her.

His hips left her body briefly and the sound of a zipper sliding registered in her ears.

Her mouth went dry and blood pounded in her ears.

His hips came back to her skin and Ash swooned at the feeling of flesh on flesh. That hard male rod throbbed and pulsed against her ass.

_Oh God yes, __**finally.**_

Ash grinded her ass against that thick rod eagerly, offering herself to him.

Answering her call, she felt him shift lower. She no longer felt that very male part of him on her ass, but she could now feel him nudging her entrance.

She held her breath as she felt pressure at her entrance.

He pushed into her, slowly at first, testing the waters.

Ash closed her eyes and groaned at the feeling of him stretching her and filling her. He was half way in when he pulled back and slammed all the way home. Pain laced with pleasure beat like a heartbeat deep inside of her.

Crocodile sat inside of her, pulsing and throbbing as she gripped and sheathed him in return.

"Tell me your name."

His voice sounded as rough as gravel and just as rocky.

Her reply was to clench her inner muscles and squeeze him.

That hand dug into her hair once more and jerked her head to the side, exposing her. His other arm moved to wrap around her hips to lift her further for his invasion. The cool curve of his claw grazed her inner thigh as his forearm tightened around her all the while flexing his spine to press deeper.

Electricity spiked then turned to liquid flame to spread through her skin as teeth clamped down in the crook of her neck. Those teeth ground gently on the muscles and nerves of her neck sending shivers of pleasure down her body. That's when he began to move. Slow but hard thrusts that had him pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back into her with all the force in his hips, angry. Delicious grunts and growls passed through his teeth and filled the room alongside her cries of ecstasy.

His body curved around hers aggressively, claiming, and staking his prize. With his hand pinning her, his arm stilling her, his teeth were marking her, and his body taking her. She was at his mercy and he was relentless, a wild hungry animal that had been long starved. And she took everything he gave.

The only thing that bothered her, that interrupted her triumph and her burning bliss, was that she knew he was still clothed while she was bare before him. Some deep primal part of her wanted him just as exposed as she. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, not just the slap of his thighs and hips as he thundered into her.

Ash reached inside herself and dipped just the slightest into that inner pool letting her wings free. Pulling out just as fast as she touched she came back to herself. Turning as fast as she could (for she was now subjected to stand on her own after Crocodile's violent accost of her body) Ash swiveled and lunged at Crocodile. Not giving him a moment to collect himself, she started on the buttons of his shirt and tore through half of them in her impatience.

As soon as Crocodile realized what Ash was up to he grabbed one of her wrists. Ash dodged his attempt to capture her second wrists and tore open his shirt. Quickly, before he could stop her, she tugged his trousers down further. That was as far as she got before the War Lord got tired of her and used his strength and weight to roll over and pin her underneath him. In a last desperate attempt to unclothe her reluctant and domineering War Lord, Ash used her free hand to tug his shirt off his shoulders. Crocodile growled as he finally caught her wayward wrist and pinned her hands above her head with his left forearm. Still not ready to give up, Ash bent her legs and hooked the hem of Crocodile's pants with her toes and pulled those as far down as her legs would stretch.

Crocodile glared down at Ash as he rolled his shoulders to shift the material to move freely. "What are you doing?" He snarled. Crocodile was the picture of devilish rouge as he loomed above her. His shirt was gaping open giving Ash a lovely show of his broad, muscled chest. Mmm, he had a nice chest. He had a shower of black curls that went down to mate with his happy trail. The War Lord had even more scars on his body, not just his face; it was God Damn arousing. It made him all that more interesting to her libido.

Ash let her approval show openly. To her, he looked like a decadent half opened box of chocolates.

He was angry and that too was so…hot. She was beginning to realize that she liked him being mad at her. At first she had liked to make him mad for her amusement. Now it was just was like balancing on a thin line that was poised over a knife. It was thrilling, scary, and addicting in its adrenaline laced lust.

Ash writhed seductively trying to call his body back to hers, "Just trying to make things a little more equal." Damn, her voice was still to breathy. She sounded needy, and she didn't like that. But damn her to Hell and back if she could not help it. Ash _was_ needy. She needed to put out the fire that had built inside of her. She needed to douse the flames that licked under her skin and teased her nerve endings. She needed Crocodile to fill her empty and aching body again, before she did something she would regret…again.

Her breath left her body as the War Lord's cold eyes blazed with lust as his gaze locked on her lips.

Ash quickly stored her tongue back inside her mouth. She hadn't realized she had been tracing her bottom lip with said pink muscle. Oh no, no, no, he could not kiss her. She would not allow that.

"Equal? There is nothing equal here."

That arrogant growl sent shivers up and down her body. Something about that tone felt like a threat. A threat that he would leave nothing left of her. He would take everything.

* * *

**Croc's POV**

The air left his lungs as the ground met his back in a rough greeting. Rage filled his body just as air refilled in his lungs.

He was going to kill her. He was going to kill that fucking bitch.

_No._ She had said no to him: to _Him. _No one said no to him. He was Crocodile, one of the Seven War Lord's of the Sea. He had trained relentlessly and mercilessly for years to perfect his Devil Fruit powers. He had killed countless men, women, and children. Crocodile had no regrets for anything he had ever done. He had weighed his choices, had measured, and made peace a long time ago. One more woman would not change anything. She had done well to serve his purposes for his plans. He would be a King and he would have everything he wanted. The Kingdom of Alabasta was the perfect place for him. The land of Sand, the perfect weapon all in itself and with the Pluton he would have the Military power he craved. He would have his revenge.

He surged up on his feet and froze at the sight before him.

The entire room seemed to be draped in the lightest yellow veil. He blinked as he realized why the room had become tinted.

Large wings rose to touch the ceiling covering the chandelier that hung there. Those wicked looking things curved at the ceiling and toward the walls so the tips brushed the wide distance. The tops of those wings looked scaly like the rest of her gold plated body, but at the ends were the whitest curving claw at each end. But it was the thin sheer of membrane that held his attention captive. He could see the blue veins that pulsed and throbbed with life making the sun colored membrane shimmer like gossamer.

Crocodile watched in well veiled awe as those wings shifted and folded on themselves and around the evil looking creature before him. Mmm, he liked her horns too.

Slowly the golden demon that had shaped beneath him grew smaller and revealed the woman whom had become the bane of his existence for nearly a year now.

Crocodile watched as that black dragon on her back twisted as Ash rubbed at her thin wrists. It looked evil as it glared with sinister intent at him. The tattoo was a sign to warn of the demon within her. It hid the scar on her body. He wondered what else she was hiding from him. Naked as she was Ash couldn't hide much in a physical sense. Crocodile had seen the other scars marring her otherwise flawless skin. She was a lovely creature, annoying, but lovely nonetheless. Damn her, he still wanted her. The sight of her on her knees on his bed and naked was a powerful one that sent his blood singing and his anger roaring. He didn't _want _to want her.

Those short blond locks bounced up as did her head. Their eyes locked. The fission of fear that flashed quickly and was lost in the inky depths of her eyes was a powerful drug. That fear sent excitement racing through him like a shock of electricity causing fire to sizzle in his groin.

He took a step toward her.

Ash jumped off the bed. Her eyes skittered the room quickly and landed back on him. Her body was taut with tension as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Crocodile's eyes widened so slightly it wasn't noticeable to any but him. She was going to try and run from him. The thought of chasing her as she was now: naked, aroused, and fearful was better than any aphrodisiac.

Crocodile watched with cold calculation as Ash shifted one way then another. She was testing him. His mind raced to all the possibilities, trying to foresee to plan for his every counter.

Ash feigned right toward his closet but quickly shifted left. His acute awareness of her naked body gave him the telltale he needed to go left with her. She jumped over his bed. Adrenaline laced through his body like a deadly poison as he lurched after her. Crocodile reached into himself to touch the ball of power that was the fount of his power. His arm dissolved and with focus and will he sent his hook flying toward her body. Just as quickly he willed his body to become nothing but fine grains and swiftly positioned himself behind Ash's curving form. Her cry enflamed him further. If he wasn't sand his blood would be thundering in his ears. Reforming, Crocodile grabbed her head by her hair and wrapped an arm around her neck as her body came back up from her evasive maneuver, he used this to lift and slam her body unto the wall.

Her head turned enough so those fathomless black eyes could focus on him.

They glared at one another.

Crocodile was done with these games, though enjoyable they may be. He was angry. At himself, at her, and at the annoying similarities he found in her that were in himself. Angry that he found he was starting to have the beginnings of a grudging respect for her.

"If-if you kill me…" Her voice was tight and raspy like she couldn't breathe.

Maybe his forearm was too tight. Oh well, he didn't really care. She deserved to be uncomfortable.

"Then you'll never know anything about me…"

Crocodile ground his molars down fiercely. That was the shit kicker. He wanted to know who she was. Needed to know this elusive creature pinned to him. It bothered him that he couldn't find anything on her. She was an infection in his pride, a festering wound that wouldn't go away.

He loosened his hold on her neck to let her move a little more.

"Tell me your name." His growl passed his overworked morals.

He watched her face as her lashes went down to hide. She bit her lip. Oh that lip. Crocodile watched fascinated, as small white teeth ground into the soft flesh of that lip. She was thinking, possibly of telling him. He wanted her to tell him. Maybe he would fuck her anyway just to relieve the unrelenting itch she had started. Then he'd kill the Fucking Harpy.

His eyes continued to linger on those white teeth biting into plump pink flesh. The sight only increased the burning itch she had started. It was like she had been slowly poisoning him for the last 7 months and the poison had collected in his system till it had built up enough to tackle and kill his immunities.

Crocodile gave into his temptation. He bent his head down to Ash's slender neck, taking that sultry smell that was purely her into his lungs.

He spoke in one long breathe as he breathed her out. "Tell me your name." Crocodile trailed his lips up then down her neck. She felt so soft there, so vulnerable.

Everything about this, about her, turned him on. Her hard muscled body pinned to his. Then there was Ash's addictive scent that clouded his mind and poisoned him further. And he couldn't forget the curving temptations of her lips, and the sound of her voice. Especially since that voice was gasping at his touch.

A growl escaped his throat as Ash wiggled against him, right on his arousal. He closed his eyes briefly to try and control the lava that had replaced the blood in his veins as it thundered in his body.

"If you want an answer you know my terms, Sir Croc-o-dile."

Crocodile hated it when she said his named like that. His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to glare at her. Those black eyes were ready to meet his and glared right back. There was a challenge in those inky depths.

Anger and Lust intertwined until he couldn't tell the difference between the two.

Releasing Ash's hair Crocodile let his hand travel down the rough expanse of her back until her reached the end of the wicked dragon's tail. Skipping her lovely ass he easily shifted her airborne legs to expose her to him. His long fingers touched her and he had to bite down on his lip to not groan. She was still wet and so warm. Her velvet heat was like a brand on his fingers, scorching his skin.

If he wasn't careful Crocodile was sure to lose himself within this woman.


End file.
